The Dragon Slayer and The Script Mage
by DianaWeather22
Summary: Follows Gajeel and Levy as they fall in love. Get inside their heads for the events of Fairy Tail and some extra scenes that I've made up. canon compliant. Rated M for language and later smut.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Gajeel strolled into the Fairy Tail guild hall, he had to admit it was much nicer than the old one, which he had destroyed. He ignored the stares and whispers for the guild members as he walked up the bar to see the white haired barmaid smiling at him in a relaxed manner. She was one of the few guild members whose names he actually new, Mirajane, this was mostly due to her modeling career and that some of the guys in Phantom had taken to pinning her centerfolds up in the guild. Gajeel sat down hard on the bar stool ignoring the gossipers behind him. She greeted him warmly,

"Good Morning Gajeel."

"Morning." He said gruffly.

"We just have a one last thing to take care of to make you an official member." She said pulling a large stamp out from under the bar. "Your guild mark." Gajeel nodded and turned his left shoulder towards Mira.

"Just make it black." He said. Mira smiled as she pressed the stamp to his skin, he felt the tingling sensation as the mark appeared on his shoulder. She pulled off the stamp and he looked at his new guild mark, black against his tan skin, this was it he was officially a part of Fairy Tail. 'Well I suppose there was worse places to end up' he thought. Better than the junkyard Makarov had found him in and least now he could get some real work. He ordered a beer from Mira then went over to a quiet part of the guild hall where he could relax. Thanks to his heightened dragon senses he could hear almost everything going on and if he sat in the middle of the room it would surely drive him crazy. Gajeel gaze drifted around the room observing his new guild mates, he saw the card mage Cana drinking from a barrel of beer, 'I'll have to challenge her to a drinking contest some time' he thought with a smirk. The two sharpshooters sitting awkwardly next to each other not twenty feet from him, he could smell their pheromones from where he sat. 'How could they be so clueless,' he chuckled at the thought of two people so obviously interested in each other not making a move for more. Then a different sent caught his nose, lavender, paper, ink, and old books. He would never forget that sent, his eyes flicked to the table where the blue haired script mage sat with her two teammates. The guys where glaring at him, he couldn't blame them for that, but it was the girl reaction surprised him. He could smell her anxiety but her face held only a fraction of the fear he had expected to find there.

He looked away from her warm hazel brown eyes and back to his beer, his stomach twisting into knots. 'She's obviously afraid of me and she would be an idiot if she wasn't. Then why am I feeling like this?' Gajeel had far from a clean past he had hurt many people before his three new guild mates, but that was now the problem he had never had to try and make amends for what he had done. 'How do you ask forgiveness for something like that?' Not that he planned on asking for it. He looked back around the room to try and find something to hold his attention when he heard,

"Why the hell did Master let him in?" He heard the orange haired one growl in a whisper to his team. "After what he did to us how can he join our guild." Gajeel scowled into his drink, the black haired one nodded in agreement.

"Come on guys, maybe he deserves a second chance, he was following his Masters orders after all." His eyes widened at the sound of her voice defending him.

"Well he had a shit Master, and should have just refused." The orange continued sounding somewhat rebuffed.

"You know it's not the simple Jet." She shot back in a sharper tone than the dragon Slayer thought she would have possessed.

"I can't believe you've forgiven him Levy." Gajeel couldn't believe what he was hearing, had she forgiven him?

"I wouldn't say I've forgiven him for what he did, but I do think he should be given a chance to make up for his mistakes." She said calmly looking back at the books she had on the table. "I need to get back to this translation." With that Jet dropped the conversation grumbling to himself.

Gajeel stared into his cup, she was willing to give him a second chance, he knew he didn't deserve her forgiveness and he sure as hell didn't have the right to ask for it. That thought alone pricked at a wound Gajeel didn't realize he had. Levy, he thought the name suited her, hell it was almost as short as she was. He drank deeply chuckling at his own joke, he picked up different pieces of conversation from other parts of the guild none really worth listening to. When he saw a familiar mage making her way through the guild towards him. Without any hesitation Juvia plopped down across from him smiling.

"I'm so glad you decided to join." She said happily.

"Hey Juvia I thought you were trailing after that ice mage who beat you." Juvia blushed and Gajeel smirked.

"I was with Gray a few days ago," she said twirling her fingers the way she always did when she got nervous, "but he and the others needed some time to recover after what happened at the tower and I wanted to surprise him by being an official member when he gets home." Gajeel smiled at Juvia's nervousness.

"You've got it bad for that ice princess don't ya." Juvia pouted.

"Don't call him that. He sweet and strong and kind…" Juvia continued to rattle off all the traits of Gray she found appealing when Gajeel smelled Makarov headed their way. He looked down at the tiny man standing next to their table. It still amazed Gajeel that such a small man held so much power.

"What do you want old man." Gajeel said breaking Juvia from her seemingly never ending ramblings about Gray.

"If wouldn't mind Juvia I would like to have a word with Gajeel for a moment." Juvia looked between the two before stammering out and quiet, "Of course." Makarov nodded his head back towards his office indicating Gajeel to follow. The Iron Dragon Slayer towered over the Master as they walked together up the flight of stairs and into his office. Gajeel casually walked across the room and leaned against the mantel as Makarov shut the door. The office was lined with bookcases and had one large desk placed in front of the windows covered in mountains of paperwork.

"So what is it you want to talk about." Gajeel said. He had no idea why the master wanted to have this little chat with him. It's not like he had broken any rules, at least none that he knew about.

"I have an assignment for you Gajeel one that only you can accomplish." Makarov stated. "You've now doubt heard of my son Ivan." Gajeel nodded letting Makarov continue. "I need you to seek him out and work with him as a double agent." Gajeel raised a pierced brow at this.

"Why's that." He asked gruffly, he had heard rumors about Ivan and Makarov back when Phantom had wanted to go to war with Fairy Tail. The rumors went so far as to say the Master Jose had sought him out to help them take down Makarov but that Ivan had refused.

"I have no doubt that my son is planning to make a move against Fairy Tail. He has information that could do great harm to this guild if revealed."

"So you want me to keep tabs on him."

"Precisely, I'm sure Ivan would be more than happy to take you on. He's been looking for a way to get a spy into Fairy Tail for a long time now, I'm sure of that. Convince him that you are still the Gajeel of Phantom Lord that all of this is just an act to try and take Fairy Tail down from the inside for what we did to your guild. Tell him I'm an old fool who is too blind to see what's in front of me. Say whatever it takes to earn his trust. Keep me informed of all his dealing and plots. Do this and you will gain my trust absolutely." Gajeel weighed the risks. Form what he had heard of Ivan his reputation was worse than Master Jose no doubt he wouldn't handle betray lightly. But what did he have to lose? If he pulled this of Makarov would never have a reason to doubt his loyalty to Fairy Tail and he would have a permanent place in the guild. If he failed Ivan would probably kill him in a very slow and painful manner. The answer was a simple one,

"I'm in."


	2. Chapter 2

In the week since Gajeel had joined Fairy Tail he had been gone for the three. Hunting down leads and making contact with a few of the shadier people he had known during his Phantom days to try and get in contact with Ivan. It hadn't been that hard if he was being honest with himself. A few conversation at the back of dingy pubs and Ivan had come calling. Gajeel knew that Ivan would be sceptical of him especially now that the Fairy Tail mark was displayed on his shoulder but Makarov had been right he was almost too eager to get a spy inside Fairy Tail. One night of drinks and bad mouthing fairies and Gajeel was in. Now came the hard part waiting for Ivan to make contact again.

When Gajeel returned to Fairy Tail it seemed that the three day cool down period had allowed people to adjust more comfortably to the idea of the Iron Dragon Slayer being a part of the guild. Even Levy had started to get used to seeing him sitting off in one of the corners either talking with Juvia or strumming on his guitar humming to himself and make notes in a small black leather book.

She had be honestly shocked the first time he had brought his guitar to the guild and sat quietly work on his music. It seemed like such a normal thing for someone to do that it was shocking to see the fearsome Gajeel have such a normal hobby.

Levy was sitting at Team Shadowgears usual table when she heard Lucy and Happy both ohing over the new guild hall, Team Natsu had finally made it home.

"Hey Lu!" Levy waved as she went over to meet her friend. Lucy was probably the second biggest bookworm in Fairy Tail proceed only by Levy herself. Gray and Erza looked around the hall in wonder while Natsu buried his face in his scarf looking rather cranky. Levy quickly gave them the highlights of the new guild hall which now included a pool and game hall. She had just finished explaining the slightly altered S-class system when Makarov appeared and introduced them to Juvia. Levy wasn't at all surprised when they greeted her warmly, it was the second new addition that had her concern.

Levy had grown up around Natsu, Gray, and Erza and was all to aware of how short their tempers ran. The moment their eyes locked on Gajeel Levy shrank back behind a table ready for the inevitable fight that was about to break out.

"Now now remember what I taught you," Makarov said trying to diffuse the tension, "yesterday's enemy can be today's friend."

"Yeah if I'm okay with him being her you should be too, right?" Levy said cautious not leaving her place by the table. Natsu didn't seem to be cooling down at all.

"I can't work with someone I don't trust!" He yelled slamming his hand down on Gajeel's table. Gajeel had expected this reaction for Salamander and had prepared.

"What's the big deal? It's not like I want to be your buddy." Gajeel said with a cold smile. Natsu looked genuinely offended by the dragon slayers rebuff. " The only reason I'm here is to get work." He said rising to his full height. "I hate this stupid guild and everyone in it, but times are tough so I had no choice but to join." It would be a cold day in hell before Gajeel revealed what Makarov had said to convince him to join Fairy Tail.

"Shut up, loser!" Natsu yelled back. Juvia began to blubber about wanting to help Gajeel all while insisting it wasn't because she had a crush on him. Makarov finally stopped the arguing by putting his foot down as the master of the guild hardly seeming to notice that Gajeel and Natsu were nearly nose to nose shaking with anger ready to fight. Gajeel still wanted to take another crack at Salamander for beating him during the war with Phantom. It had wounded his pride to say the least that someone had beaten him.

Natsu turned away from Gajeel after a snarky remark from Macao and Salamanders cat.

The lights suddenly went out in the hall and a so light flooded the new stage to show Mira sitting there holding a guitar. Like everyone else Levy turned her eyes to the stage and cheered for Mira to play her song. She closed her eyes and listened to Mira's sweet voice getting lost in the melody and lyrics. It was quiet appropriate for the team it was dedicated to, Levy thought to herself as she looked over Team Natsu. When Mira finished a loud round of applause broke out for her. Macao could be heard above the other shouting for the next performer.

"I wrote this called best friend you want to hear it?" The silhouette from the stage said Levy's head snapped up she knew that voice the spot light snapped on and there was the infamous Gajeel in a white suit, Fedora, and sunglasses with a guitar slung across his front and he started to sing. Levy's jaw about hit the table, he wasn't what you would call good. In fact most of the guild was throwing things at the stage yelling at him to shut up. Only Juvia screamed her encouragement. 'Well I'll give him this much,' Levy thought, 'it takes some serious guts to put yourself out there like that.' She smiled to herself as Gajeel threw his guitar into Natsu's face. And then it was an all out old fashioned Fairy Tail brawl. Levy sat next to Lucy and threw her head back laughing. She had missed this part of the guild while Natsu and Gray had been away there hadn't been any real brawling. 'And now with two dragon slayers in the guild it'll be a miracle if this hall lasts two months.' she thought through her laughter.

It took a good hour for the brawl to wind down. Levy had escaped to the second floor during the commotion to curl up in one of the window sets with the book she had been reading. Growing up in Fairy Tail she had mastered reading while fights happened a long time ago. She looked up from her book when she felt Droy gently tapping her head.

"What's up?" She asked with a smile. Droy didn't say anything which was quiet unlike him just motioned for Levy to follow. She marked her page and followed her teammate out of the hall and down into the park. She was mildly concerned as they headed towards the tree they had once be crucified to. Levy shivered at the memory, she still woke up some nights covered in sweat panting wildly the smell of blood and iron filling her nose. As they got closer to the tree she saw Jet standing there and about fifteen feet away was Gajeel. Levy knew this was going to be bad and hid herself behind the tree.

"So what's the deal? Why'd ya ask me to meet you out here? Make it quick I've got to get to work." Gajeel said in a gruff voice eyeing the two mages up and down noticing Levy hiding herself behind the tree just barely peeking around it.

"We got a bone to pick with you." Jet said loudly.

"Yeah after what you did to us," Droy added hotly, "there's no way you're joining our guild!"

"Come on guys can't you just forgive and forget?" Gajeel asked taking on a more relaxed stance than before. Levy inched out a bit father from behind the tree.

"Maybe he's right. I mean now that he's in the guild. He's not going to do it again." She added in a pleading voice. Levy knew Gajeel could beat both Droy and Jet with one hand tied behind his back there was no way they could win in a fight.

"We gotta let him know." Jet started snarling at Gajeel.

"He can't mess with us." Finished Droy. A smirk crossed Gajeel's face, even without the element of surprise these two were still easy targets.

"Go ahead and look tough while you still can." Jet yelled before charging Gajeel kicking him squarely in the chest knocking him back a few feet. Droy threw out some of his seeds which instantly sprang to life punching every inch of Gajeel they could reach and before he had time to recover Jet landed a kick sending the dragon slayers skidding back through the grass his feet leaving deep gouges in the Earth as he slowed down. Levy knew any moment this fight was going to turn and Jet and Droy would lose.

"Had enough yet?" Jet taunted.

"What happened to the tough guy act?" Droy mocked. Levy went rigid as a voice behind her spoke,

"You're not given the new guy a hard time, are ya?" It was Laxus, S-class lightning mage of Fairy Tail. He swaggered past Levy as if she wasn't even there. "But seeing as this is the punk who tore down our guild hall, I understand how you feel." Laxus stood towering over Gajeel who was still on his knees. 'Shit this guy's trouble.' Gajeel thought he could feel the magic energy coming off the blond in waves and something else it felt like static.

"I bet the only reason the old geezer let you join the guild was because he was scared of you wrecking the place, again." Gajeel had been ready for the beating that was going to come from Jet and Droy but this guy was on a whole other level. 'Shit this is really going to hurt.' Gajeel thought as the blond towered over him, his face screwed up with rage.

"We've become the laughing stock of the magical community, because of you!" Gajeel didn't make a move. "On my way back from my last job I stopped off at a few pubs and I heard some stuff that really pissed me off! Everybody was talking about how weak the Fairy Tail guild is now. They never would have Dared to say that before you came along!" Lighting cracked around Laxus, Gajeel had no time to react before lighting was ripping through his body. He screamed. Levy watched in horror as Gajeel fell back to his knees but Laxus wasn't letting up.

"And now you're going to pay!" He slammed his fist into the ground sending a wheel of lighting into Gajeel throwing him across the park.

"You're taking this too far, calm down man!" Jet yelled. Levy watched as Gajeel attempted to push himself off of the ground.

"I know Laxus is strong and all but it seems like Gajeel is going down too easily." Droy commented. Levy's hands flew to her mouth as she realized what he was doing. 'He came out here knowing Jet and Droy wanted to fight. He wasn't ever going to fight back. He's letting them get their anger out on him, I think he's trying to gain our acceptance.' She watched in continued shock as Laxus walked over to his downed opponent raised his foot and crashed it down hard into Gajeel's face.

"You should have never messed with Fairy Tail punk! Because now you're going to have to deal with me!" Laxus yelled stomping on Gajeel's face over and over each time and shock of lightning emitted from where his foot connected. Levy covered her eyes she couldn't bare to see Laxus acting like this.

"Give it a rest Laxus! Leave him alone!" Jet yelled trying to call off the lightning mage.

"Please Laxus stop!" Levy added in a high pleading voice. But, Laxus only turned his enraged eyes on Team Shadowgear instead.

"I'm not taking orders from you!" He yelled hand outstretched lightning cracking from his fingers. Levy watched frozen unable to think, unable to react. The world seemed to slow down, she saw Laxus looking at her rage on his face lightning crashing towards her there was no way to stop it. Levy knew in a moment she would feel it, the pain would be unimaginable. She raised her arms shielding her face from the impending blow. Levy heard the lighting make impact but she felt no pain, she opened her eyes and to her surprise Gajeel stood in front of her. His arm now a iron pillar glowing from where the lightning had hit him.

"Gajeel." She said in a surprised whisper. He had taken the blow for her protected her. 'Why? Why did he save me?' Droy and Jet looked stunned Laxus on the other hand looked unimpressed.

"You through with me now? Cause I've got other things to do." Gajeel said in an exhausted tone. Levy could see the muscles twitching across his arms and back still recovering from the lightning that had ripped through him. He walked away in slow measured but determined steps. Levy needed to thank him.

"Gajeel I…" He cut her off.

"Leave me alone."

He walked across the park trying to ignore the pain that radiated throughout him. It wasn't the first time he had gotten beaten to gain acceptance. When he first joined Phantom it had been two months of near constant beatings before he had been accepted. He could handle this. Gajeel heard Laxus scoff and walk away in the opposite direction. Gajeel was almost out of the park when he heard Jet and Droy start to fuss over Levy.

"Are you okay?"

"You're sure your not hurt." Levy hadn't taken her eyes off of Gajeel's retreating form. He had protected her, but why was it out of guilt for what he had done, loyalty to a fellow guild mate? She couldn't say. One thing Levy knew she did have to do was tell Mira that Laxus was back in town, which usually meant things were going to get serious between him and his grandfather.


	3. Chapter 3

After a day of licking his wounds Gajeel wandered back towards the guild hall. On his way through town he was bombarded with people caring all sort of crazy decorations, hanging streamers and talking excitedly about something called Fantasia. 'Fantasia? What the hell is that?' He got his answer when he entered the guild and was instantly acostid by Juvia. She jumped onto his back squealing loudly.

"God damn Juvia will you calm down." Gajeel barked as he tried to shake the water mage off his back.

"Oh Gajeel it's so exciting!" She let him go practically bouncing on the spot. He placed a firm hand on top of her head to make her stop.

"What is?"

"The Harvest Festival of course and the parade. I get to be on a float with Gray!" She looked moonly over the the ice mage who was chatting with Erza. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Oh I guess you don't know about it do you." Juvia said with a slightly sympathetic look. "Every year during the Harvest Festival Fairy Tail puts on a massive parade called Fantasia." Her eyes were practically glowing at this point. "Everyone in the guild gets to be a part of it and I'm also going to be entering into the Miss Fairy Tail pagent to crush my love rival once and for all!" She said with a slightly evil glint in her eyes. Sometime Gajeel had to remind himself that she had been one of the top mages in Phantom Lord. 'At least now all the craziness in town makes sense.'

"Well you all have fun with that." He said as he wandered over towards the request board. Juvia following at his heel.

"What do you mean Gajeel? Are you not going to join in the parade?" Juvia sounded mildly concerned for him.

"Look Juvia, I really doubt the city wants to see me up in some stupid parade after what I did to them." He let out a sigh as he looked at one of the request a little closer.

"Well umm that's understable, that you feel that way but...you see…" Gajeel flicked his eyes at her seeing her twirling her fingers again.

"Juvia," he said with a slight growl in his voice, "what did you do." She looked up at him with her big blue puppy dog eyes.

"Well you see since your so good at working with metal, I may have, sorta promised Mira and the Master that you would help build the floats for the parade." She said almost too quickly for him to understand. Gajeel felt the urge to yell at her but held it back, Juvia was the one person he wouldn't yell at he owed her for helping him get in with the guild.

"Alright fine," he said, "I'll help build the stupid floats." Juvia squealed with delight and hugged him. Gajeel went rigid at her contact, she had never been this friendly with him in Phantom.

"Oh thank you Gajeel." She said brightly he awkwardly patted her head to get her to let go. Before he had a chance to say another word she was dragging him out behind the hall into a massive lot that was now filled with half completed floats. Mira stood at the center directing the chaos that was surrounding her. She smiled when she saw Juvia pulling along Gajeel.

"Good you made it I was starting to get a little worried." She said sit smiling at them, "Juvia why don't you go find Gray and work on your routine. Gajeel I need your help in building the float that Elfman and I are going to be on." She lead him back toward a only partially done float, Elfman was lifting a few pieces of sheet metal into place across the frame.  
"Hey Mira I don't think this is going to be able to handle it, we may need to rethink our plan." He said sounding slightly down cast. "Don't worry Elf that's why I brought you some help." She said motioning to Gajeel.

"So what do you need this thing to do?" Gajeel asked he couldn't help but wonder what it was that he was helping build.

"Well we need this float to be strong enough to handle both Elfman and my weight," Mira said, Gajeel raised his eyebrow that didn't seem to difficult Mira didn't look like she weighed that much and Elfman probably weighed only a bit more than Gajeel, "in our take over forms." Now Gajeel saw the challenge.

"Okay well first show me what you got big guy." He said with a cocky smile to Elfman.

"Why didn't you see me during the battle?" Gajeel folded his arm across his chest.  
"I was a little busy then come on I need to see what I have to build for." Elfman took a deep breathe.

"Beast Soul Take Over!" He yelled, a massive magic circle appeared and Elfman transformed into a twelve foot tall monster. Gajeel grinned.

"Not bad. Well have to duke it out some time. But first stand on what you've got layed out." Elfman looked at him.

"I don't think it will hold me like this."  
"Yeah well let's find out." Elfman set one foot on the platform gingerly and tested his weight against it, the metal ripped like paper. 'Damn this is going to be harder than I thought.'

"Okay I get the idea," Gajeel grumbled at Elfman returned to his normal form. Gajeel picked up the metal and sniffed it carefully.

"No wonder you ripped through this. This stuff if shit. What we need is some real iron." Gajeel looked around but didn't see any lying around.

"OIH LEVY." Elfman yelled, Gajeel turned to see the script mage dancing around waving flags with Bisca and Lucy. She looked over at them stopping, Levy wasn't wearing her normal orange dress but instead a pair a bright orange shorts and white tank top and sneakers. "What do you need Elfman?"

"Come here a second." She walked over quickly flags resting against her shoulder. 'How is the hell is a script mage going to help us?' Gajeel thought.

"What's up?" She said cheerily. Gajeel noticed she didn't seem to be scared of him at all any more.

"We need some iron." Elfman said.

"How much?" Levy fired back completely unfazed by the question. Elfman look to Gajeel who was still looking puzzled.

"Ah how much can you make?" He said in a cautious voice. Levy smiled in a self confident way and thrust her flags in Gajeel's chest. Now thoroughly confused, Gajeel stood back and watched. Levy took a stable wide spread stance and raised her hand in the air. Her fingers started to glow as she wrote quickly in mid air and yelled,

"Solid Script Magic: IRON!" Then out of thin air a eight foot tall six foot long word appeared and slammed into the ground. It spelt out iron a with just a single sniff Gajeel could tell it was indeed high quality pure iron.

"Well damn I didn't expect that." He said surprised.

"I take it you've never met a solid script mage before." She said her voice shaking slightly. Levy knew she had over done it, she had never supponded Iron before let alone in a quantity that great. Her legs trembled slightly as she took her flags back from Gajeel. "Will that be enough?" She asked sweat trickling down her temples.

"Yeah, damn shorty you kind went overboard with it." Gajeel said still surprised. Levy puffed her cheeks out at being called shorty.

"Don't call me that." She said sharply. Gajeel smirked,

"What shorty? Or would you prefer Shrimp?" This earned him a even darker glare from her, he let out his signature laugh as she stormed back to the other girls. 'Shrimp! Who is he calling a shrimp everyone's a shrimp compared to him.' Levy fummed as she went back to rehersing the dance routine for the festival. After about another three hours of alternating practice and working on their float Lucy called for a break and the girls flopped down next to their completed creation. Levy grabbed her water bottle and drank the refreshing liquid as her eyes scanned around the other floats.

Most of them were now done and just putting the final touches on them for the parade. Her eyes continued to wander over to Mira and Elfman's float. Levy almost choked in her water for the sight that was standing there. Gajeel had transformed his hand into a massive harmer and was pounding rivets into place but that was not what caught Levy's attention it was the fact that he was shirtless. She knew that he was well built but she honestly hadn't expected him to be that built. Her cheeks flushed as she dropped her gaze from the dragon slayer to contemplate her shoes. Ever since he had protected her from Laxus Levy had found it hard to feel fear towards Gajeel. If he really was the monster she had originally thought he was then he would have let the bolt hit her but instead he put himself in harm's way to keep her safe. She left Lucy nudging her in the rips.

"You okay Lev?" Lucy asked.

"Oh yeah fine just thinking about something. Nothing important don't worry about it." Levy added with her signature smile. Lucy however didn't appear to be entirely convinced. Desperate to change the subject Levy turned towards Bisca.

"So Bisca how are things with Alzack?" Bisca let out a heavy sigh at the mention of her partner. It was plain as day to everyone in the guild that they liked each other but neither seemed to want to make the first move.

"I don't know. I mean he's my best friend don't get me wrong it's just I want more than that." With the subject successfully diverted away from herself Levy was able to relax and enjoy the remainder of the day.

The next morning Magnolia was nearly bursting at the seams with people coming in from all over the country for the festival. The highlight of the days events was the be the Miss Fairy Tail beauty pageant. The guild hall was nearly full to bursting with hungry eyed men as they jostled for the best position to watch the show. Gajeel was there hiding out on the second floor. A part of him was curious to see how this pageant was going to go. 'We never did shit like this in Phantom.' he thoughts absently, 'But then again we didn't have some of the best looking mages in the whole damn country either.' Gajeel watched as Max climbed up onto the stage to make the announcements,

"The long wait is over ladies and gentlemen. The event you've all been waiting for is about the begin the one and only Miss Fairy Tail beauty contest! Where your favorite fairies fight and a battle of beauty! I'm Max Alros sand wizard extraordinaire and I'll be your host for this exciting event!" The crowd cheered madly for the show to begin. Gajeels eyes were fixed to the stage. 'Battle, are the girls going to fight or something?' Gajeel thought absently.

"Now let's meet entry number one! This exotic beauty will drink you under the table any day of the week. Give it up for Cana Alberona!" Cana appeared on stage winking at the audience. "Now bust out some magic and show us your stuff!" Max yelled even louder. 'So they do use their magic, this just got more interesting.' Cana sent her cards spinning around her to whoops of excitement from the crowd to appear in a bathing suit once the cards had cleared. Gajeel made a tsking sound, 'Big deal she basically only wears a swimsuit any way.'

"On to entry number two! She may be new to the guild but her magic is S-Class. A radiant beauty in rain or shine." 'No way, she actually is going through with it!' Gajeel thought. "Juvia Loxar!" Gajeel felt his jaw hit the railing Juvia appeared on the stage she had always so shy in Phantom and now she was entering in a beauty pageant! She stood for a moment hands clasped over her chest before her body vanished into a wave of water to to materialize a moment later wearing a polka a dot bikini.

"Look at me Gray! Do you like what you see?" Gajeel snorted as he looked to where Gray was. It appeared as though he was willing himself to disappear into his chair. 'Of course she did this for the ice princess.' Gajeel thought laughing to himself, only love or whatever extreme version of it Juvia had to make the shy rain woman of Phantom stand up the the stage in nothing but a bikini.

"Entry number three. Fairy Tail's famous centerfold who has stolen the hearts of men and women all if the country. Give it up for Mirajane!" The crowd went crazy for Mira as she stood demure on the stage.

"Well seeing as my specialty is transformation magic I'll show you some of my new ones." The crowd went even crazy, 'It probably be another bikini.'

"This is my Happy face." She said and her head was replaced with Salamanders cats head. Gajeel snorted as the excitement from the crowd vanished. "And this is my Gajeel face." Happy's head vanished and his own appeared.

"HEY!" he yelled from his viewing place it was probably the most disconcerting thing he had ever seen. The crowd let out a few half heated laughs but this was obviously not what they had wanted from Mira's performance.

"Entry number four, the fairy queen who needs no introduction…" Erza came flying on to the stage doing a front flip and landing perfectly, "Erza Scarlet!" the crowd was just as loud for her as they had been for Mira maybe even a bit louder.

"Let me show you a requip you don't see every day." She said with a smirk. Gajeel interest was once again peaked, 'I bet it's some crazy armour she only brings out for her strongest enemies.' Erza start to yell as magic energy surged through the guild. There was a flash of light then for the second time that day Gajeel was disappointed. She was wearing a Gothic Lolita dress, 'Damn I was hoping to see something impressive.' Though it seemed the crowd didn't share Gajeel's opinion as they went nuts for the outfit.

"And here's entry number five, petite and cute this fairy is as smart as she is charming. Let's hear it for Levy McGarden!" The shrimp was up on the stage. She was wearing her normal bright orange dress and a subtle smile. Gajeel could hear her cheerleaders whooping her name.

"Let me show you my solid script!" Her hands flashed through the air and serval words appeared around her. Snow, butterfly, flower, and metal all appeared around her. The cheerleaders went nuts of course but Gajeel thought it was rather odd that she included metal amount the words see summoned, 'It just doesn't fit with the others.'

"Next we have the snipper with her eyes set on your heart the one and only Bisca Mulan!" Bisca stood on the stage wearing a purple bikini, she flashed four coins between her fingers before throwing them into the air

"Requip time!" A long rifle appeared in her hands. "The Gunner." She said as she carefully aimed and pulled the trigger. The coins feel out of the air and back into the hand. She flashed the coins again between her fingers showing each had a perfect hole through its center. 'Damn girl has serious skills to do that in one shot.' Gajeel looked at Alzack who was borderline drooling on himself.

"Now in to entry number seven! Fairy Tail's rising star, she shines as brightly as the spirits that guide her way. Give it up for Lucy Heart…" Lucy jumped out shushing Max before he could say her full last name. Gajeel had little interest in watching her performance. He was about to walk away from the railing when a new voice rang out.

"Entry number eight!" Gajeel looked back down at the stage. A woman dressed all in green appeared holding a large fan in front of her face. She was saying something about her beauty but Gajeel was more concerned with the fact that he had never seen her before.

"I am the only one here who embodies all things men desire so I declare the winner me. The lovely Evergreen." The crowd had gone very quiet Gajeel sensed the tension from the other guild members in the hall, who ever this chick was she was bad news. Lucy started to yell at Evergreen when Gray shouted,

"Lucy don't look her in the eye!" Gajeel watched as Evergreen tilt up her glasses looking at Lucy. The celestial mage went rigid and suddenly turned to stone. 'Oh fuck is that bad. Where the hell was this chick when Phantom attacked?'

"Everyone get out of here!" Max screamed the crowd went crazy scrambling for the exit, only the guild members stayed holding their ground

"What do you think you're doing, Evergreen? You'll ruin the festival for everyone." Makarov yelled over the retreating crowd. She chuckled softly,

"On the contrary, I think things are just getting interesting." The curtain behind her started to raise revealing all the girls who had competed in the contest turned to stone. Gajeel's eyes flicked from Levy to Juvia's face each frozen in a state of fear. 'This bitch is going down,' he growled low in his throat.

"Don't be a fool return them to normal this instant." Makarov commanded. Gajeel felt the hairs stand up on his neck as electricity filled the air and a bolt of lightning cracked down from the ceiling. The blond jackass that had attacked Gajeel in the park appeared on the stage. Gajeel smelled two others that had just entered the room, both men one with extremely long green hair and a cold countenance to him and the other wearing an old fashioned knights helmet his tongue lolling out of his mouth. Gajeel heard Gray call them Fried and Bixlow, though which was which he had no idea.

'The Thunder Legion." Macao said.

"What the hell do you guys think you're doing?" Wakab shouted at the newcomers.

"I have enough of your nonsense turn them back this instant!" Makarov yelled.

"Ah you better play nice if you want this girls in the parade." The blonde taunted, again lightning cracked and a bolt shot out towards Lucy.

"No stop!" Makarov yelled. The bolt missed Lucy by inches.

"I'm taking all these chicks hostage so you better follow the rules or I'll shatter them one by one. Or I can crush them all right now!"

"Enough if this Laxus I'm not amused!" Laxus suddenly the name connected with Gajeel. Laxus was Ivan's son and Makarov's grandson. Not that you could see the family resemblance between the three. 'So this is Ivans brat.' Gajeel thought 'We still have a score to settle.' Laxus had been speaking while Gajeel brooded over their last encounter.

"There's only one rule, whoever's left standing is the winner." Laxus explained his cronies gathered around him. "It's a Fairy Tail Battle Royale!" Gajeel knew he wasn't going to be sitting this out but he needed to stock up first no point going into a battle on an empty stomach.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Guys sorry for the earlier issue with this chapter but here it is all fixed up. Also shameless self promotion I have another Gajeel and Levy fic called Iron Roses, which is a medieval high fantasy au feel free to check it out! Thanks so much for all the support and love!

Gajeel went down the the kitchen and started sniffing out all the iron he could find. 'That lightning prick won't know what hit him when I'm done with him.' He thought darkly. Gajeel hated fighting lightning wizards given that in a fight he acted as nothing more than a massive lightning rod dodging attacks became somewhat difficult. He opened a cupboard and found a large collection of cast iron pans. Gajeel made a mental note to pay Mira back for these as he began ripping the iron apart with his teeth. Once he had eaten every scrap of iron he could find in the kitchen he moved to behind the bar. He found a few pieces that Mira had started to keep stocked for him when he heard,

"We got to hurry before he turns the girls into dust!" Salamanders cat squeaked. "There has to be someone that can beat Laxus and his pals." Right on que Gajee raised himself up from behind the bar, still chewing on his iron.

"No way. You were here the whole time!" Salamander yelled eyes wide in disbelief.

"He's eating the dishes." Happy squeaked.

"Gajeel," Makarov said in a voice that almost sounded relieved, "will you fight for the guild." Gajeel jumped over the bar with ease looking extremely casual.

"Might as well," he said with a grin, "I gotta score to settle with that guy." Gajeel walked confidently past Natsu not even giving him a second look. "Don't worry I can handle him." Gajeel added casually to Makarov, two steps and he'd. WHACK. It was like Gajeel had just walked full stride into a brick wall. Natsu, Happy, and Makarov all screamed in unison. Gajeel slammed his fist against the barrier seeing the red runes spread out around his fist deining him the right to leave. He was in complete shock why was the barrier not letting him through.

"Don't tell me you're over eighty too!" Salamander yelled. Gajeel spun back around fist clenched,

"Do I look over eighty to you!" He felt trapped, caged like an animal. He stalked angrily back into the hall and sat grumbling as the battle of Fairy Tail began. Gajeel watched as the runes changed showing the results of each fight, the Thunder Legion looked to be unstoppable, it had been about an hour since the fighting had started. Gajeel was standing next to Natsu watching the latest results come in.

"Only two left in the entire guild." Makarov said in disbelief.

"You sure you're not faking being stuck in here? You trying to copy me." Natsu yelled in Gajeel's ear.

"In your dreams." Gajeel half snarled back.

"Now I'm hungry and it all your fault, jerk!" Salamander yelled louder.

"Quit blaming everything on me!" Gajeel yelled back. All he wanted to do was get out of the damn guild hall and beat in Laxus's face.

"Well if you're not going to fight at least get me some food!" Natsu yelled. Gajeel was about to yell back in Makarov cut through,

"No way. YOU TWO ARE THE ONLY ONES LEFT!" He roared. Gajeel recoiled slightly from the Masters rage. "There's no one left who can beat Laxus." The small man said in a defeated tone. Gajeel knew he was right if they were trapped in the hall the girls were as good as dead.

"I guess I got no choice, I'll bring Erza back." Natsu said casually as if had been common knowledge. Gajeel stared dumb struck at him.

"Ah this sucks. I thought I was finally going to have a chance to show her up." He grumbled as he walked towards the now stone Erza. 'How in the hell is he going to pull this off?' Gajeel wondered as he followed behind Natsu.

"Wait just one second what are you planning to do." Makarov shouted.

"I'm going to use my fire on her, you know to melt the stone off." Natsu continued in the same casual voice.

"Say what!" Makarov looked pale.

"She's not covered in stone she is stone," Happy protested, "so it won't work."

"Never know till we try, right guys?" Natsu said laying Erza carefully on the ground.

"This is insane. You'll roast her alive." Makarov panicked. Natsu's hands caught fire.

"It's toasty time." He said with a laugh.

"No joke. Be careful where you put those flame hands bro." Gajeel warned, he had seen what Erza would do to someone who made her drop her cake he was terrified to see what she would do if she woke up to Natsu groping her. Natsu gently laid his hands on Erza's side. Crack! A small fracture occurred around Erza's right eye.

"Oh God I'm sorry!" Natsu wailed. "Happy get the glue we can fix this!"

"Forget the glue we need to use my iron and your fire to weld her back together!" Gajeel yelled, there wasn't a chance in hell he wanted the wrath of Titania turned on him. But before they could decide what to do the crack exploded spreading over her entire body till the pieces shattered revealing a rather surprised looking Erza. Gajeel gaped at her stunned expression.

"I feel hot." She whispered. "It was you, wasn't it." She glared daggers at Natsu and Gajeel. Before either had time to explain her a fist connected with their faces sending them flying. Gajeel and Natsu both lay stunned on the ground for several moment. 'Okay I'm never going to piss her off.' Gajeel rubbed his jaw where she had hit him. Gajeel got back to his feet and walked over to the doors where the score was being kept. Makarov quickly filled Erza in on the rules and details of the game.

"Hey the board says four now." Happy pointed out.

"It's not one of the girls they're still stone." Makarov said looking back at the stage. Erza chuckled,

"Aren't you forgetting someone. Someone whose frequently out of town."

"You don't think it's him?"

"And he got here right in the nick of time." Makarov cheered

"He does love to make an entrance." Erza said with a smile on her lips.

"Someone want to fill me in over here." Gajeel said feeling very much on the outside of the conversation.

"We're talking about possibly the strongest wizard in the guild. Mystogan." Erza said, Gajeel shrugged,

"Never heard of him, but if you think he can take down the legion I'm don't care who he is." Gajeel looked back over his shoulder at Juvia and Levy. They were almost out of time and if Laxus wasn't bluffing they would die.

"I'm going after Evergreen." Erza said with confidence. "If we can free the girls then Laxus loses his leverage."

"A wise choice." Makarov said nodding as Erza walked through the door. Gajeel looked up at the names on the board, there was nothing he could do, he clenched his fist. He hated being powerless. 'Come on Erza beat that bitch,' he thought angrily. Five minutes, ten minutes. Finally the runes shifted showing Erza and Evergreen were dueling. Gajeel sat quietly eyes fixed on the runes waiting to see the results. Another five minutes drug by. 'Come on Erza don't toy with her just finish the fight.' Then there was a popping sound behind him, his head snapped around to see Lucy returned to her normal self looking rather shocked. Then similar pops happened and all the girls on the stage returned to normal. 'Erza did it,' the three men rushed up to the stage.

"What happened to us?" Juvia asked perplexed.

"I don't remember." Levy said feeling very unsure of herself.

"They're all back to normal." Natsu said as Happy flew straight into Lucy's chest crying about how happy he was to see her.

"You okay?" Gajeel asked Juvia gruffly.

"Yeah I think so." She said as she transformed back into her normal attire. Makarov explained what had happened while the girls had been turned to stone. They mostly looked shocked and saddened at first, then Bisca flared up in anger.

"We can't let Laxus get away with this if we don't teach him a lesson he'll never learn."

"Oh don't worry about him. I'm going to give him a punishment he'll never forget." Makarov threatened, then Natsu opened his big mouth and tried to defend Laxus in his own crazy rationale this was all just for fun. Gajeel clenched his jaw as Natsu chased Lucy around the hall demanding her to fight.

"Why such a serious expression?" Juvia asked.

"It's nothing." Gajeel replied, 'How could Salamander not take this seriously? Laxus has gone nearly as far as Phantom did but he still sees him as an ally. I just don't get him.'

"This guild is rather fun isn't it." Juvia said smiling.

"It ain't boring at least." Gajeel huffed. He could never say Fairy Tail was boring.

"What's that?" Natsu asked. They looked to see a giant skull forming out of the runes, it spoke with Laxus's voice. He informed them seeing as the girls were no longer hostages he was taking the entire city as hostages using his Thunder Palace spell.

"Are you out of your mind! I will not let you drag innocent people into this!" Makarov yelled as the skull vanished. Then Makarov collapsed grasping at his chest the girls rushed to help him Mira ran to get his medicine. It took her only a moment but when she returned she said,

"Guys you really need to look outside." Mira stayed to tend to the master while the rest of them ran up to the balcony. Outside they saw hundreds of floating orbs hovering over the city.

"What in the heck are those?" Natsu asked. Levy squinted to get a clearer look at the orbs.

"They look like lightning lacrima to me."

"Then this is Laxus's work." Cana said with venom in her voice.

"They're all over town." Lucy said fear plain in her voice.

"They may not look dangerous but those things are overflowing with lightning magic. Things could get ugly. Let's just hope he doesn't set them off" Cana sounded extremely serious to Gajeel's ears something he had never heard from her before.

"Could this be the Thunder Palace?" Juvia inquired.

"Yes." Cana said.

"What will happen if he sets them off?" Lucy asked with determination.

"Everything in the city will be burned to a crisp." Levy flinched at the words but she knew that Cana was completely right.

"I'm not going to let that happen." Bisca said requip her sniper rifle and taking aim. "Singer shot." The bullet flew straight and true blowing up the lacrima.

"Nice shot."

"Awesome."

"Good thing we have a sniper." Cana said with a smile.

"Now all I have to do is take out.." Bisca didn't finish her sentence because at that moment lightning ripped through her body. She screamed in agony then collapsed on the ground. Levy ran to her quickly cradling Biscas head in her arms.

"Come on Bisca you need to wake up." But Bisca didn't respond.

"It must be body link magic." Cana said, "whatever magic we hit those lacrima with will be thrown right back at us." Levy pressed her fingers against Biscas neck finding her plus. She then placed a hand in front of her nose feeling her breathe. 'She's just unconscious.'

"What are we going to do those things could wipe out the whole town!" Levy could feel the panic seeping into her.

"We take out Laxus fast." Cana said.

"I'll help the citizens evacuate." Lucy said.

"Okay be careful Fried and Bixlow are still out there." Cana, Juvia, Lucy and Happy all sprinted back down the stairs. Levy looked at the two dragon slayers standing near her both glaring at the lacrima.

"This was all fun and games at first but now you've gone to far!" Natsu yelled as he jumped the bannister and slammed head first into Fried's barrier.

"Natsu!" Levy yelled worried.

"Coward! You want to be master so bad why don't you come here and fight Gramps for it yourself?" He pounded his fists and head against the barrier as if brute force would break it down. "When I get out of here your going to pay for this."

"Stop," Levy said in an even voice, "just calm down."

"I can't calm down!" Natsu yelled continuing to beat at the barrier.

"We aren't going to get out of here that way." Levy felt her confidence rising as she watched the runes dance around Natsu's fist's.

"It's an enchantment."

"Yeah thanks we already knew that." Gajeel said in a sarcastic tone.

"Well seeing as it's a kind of script magic I think I can break the spell." Levy said shooting a confident smile at Gajeel who looked at her amazed.

"Oh yeah." He said hopefully

"Can you do that? Really?" Natsu asked in complete seriousness.

"Of course," Levy replied smiling, "and once I do you two will be free to track down Laxus."

"Well then what the hell are we waiting for."Natsu said flying back up over the railing.

"First I need to go to the library, this is Fried's barrier so it's not going to be easy break." Levy looked at Gajeel. "Can you take Bisca to the infirmary then meet us in the library." Gajeel nodded and picked up the unconscious Bisca with ease. Levy and Natsu had already disappeared down the stairs. He had never seen Levy this confident before it was somewhat amazing to witness. Bisca shifted lightly in his arms as he carried her into the infirmary where Mira was tending to the master.

"What happened?" She asked shocked as Gajeel laid Bisca down on the bed next to Makarov.

"She tried to take out the lacrima and it reflected her spell at her." Mira came over and began tending to Biscas wounds. "Levy says she can bring down the barrier." He added.

"If there's anyone who can get through Fried's enchantment it's her." Mira said confidently "Go help her I'll look after these two." Gajeel nodded and ran down the halls to the guild library. He had no idea which room it was so he just followed Salamanders sent. He opened the door to find a room completely lined with books floor to ceiling with serval table spread out across the room. Natsu was standing in a corner like a child in time out while Levy who was standing atop a very tall ladder stretching to grab a book. She already had three extremely large volumes tucked under her other arm so her only grib on the ladder came from her feet. She tugged the book free from the shelf and looked back over her shoulder to see Gajeel standing there.

"Mira's lookin' after Bisca." He called up to her.

"Good, go grab the red book on the fifth self over there with the black script on the spine." She spoke quickly and Gajeel moved to grab the book. He could hear Salamanders grumbles coming from the corner.

"What did Salamander do to get put in time out?" Gajeel said with a laugh. Levy looked at him completely seriously.

"He nearly torched one of the books I gave him." Gajeel realized that nothing came between this woman and her books. "Now grab the blue one titled secret to rune translation fifth edition, seventh self on the left next the the wall." 'Does she have the entire library memorized' Gajeel found the book and added it too his little pile. "Gajeel," she said in a commanding voice, he walked over to her ladder, "catch." She sent the four books falling down towards him Gajeel caught them deftly and set them on the table. He looked back up to see her standing on the top most rung of the ladder on her toes pulling desperately at one of the books from the top self. "Oh come on you." She grumbled giving an extra hard pull. As she did the book came free but the force of the pull caused her to lose her balance. Her free hand grabbed at the air as her feet slipped from the rung. She gasped and braced for impact. But instead of the ground she landed in a pair of strong arms.

"Jeez Shrimp we can't have you breaking your neck before you break this damn spell." Gajeel chastised. Levy felt flustered for a moment she hadn't been this close to Gajeel since the night he had attacked her. He raised his brow at her pause. Her mind then went back into overdrive as he set her back on her feet.

"Umm thank you." She said quickly, Levy focused. "Okay we are almost there only about a dozen more to go."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Gajeel sat crouched next to Levy, he had helped her lug the two dozen books out of the library and up the doors so she could work on breaking the enchantment. The books were stacked high around her, she was reading from about five different ones at once her glasses perched at the end of her nose her hair pulled up into a ponytail except for the two long strands that framed her face. He could only imagine how fast her mind was working. She was on all fours pen flying back and forth across her notes as she talked. Gajeel wasn't sure if she was talking to him or more to herself.

"If I break down the logue letter sequence data into component blocks and then pinpoint the terms used to make up the rules I get L-O-S-U. Okay now if I convert that into Geel grammar."

"Wow you're something else," Gajeel said genuinely impressed, "we speak the same language, but I don't have a clue what you're saying." He hadn't thought she was really listening to him till her head snapped in his direction.

"Wait hold on! The L and S are nothing but bluffs! That means the key-code must be Arth." Gajeel still wasn't sure if she was talking to him or not.

"Uh, sure thing." He said looking at her unsure. She went back to scribbling out notes.

"I'm almost there don't worry I promise I'll get you guys out if here." Levy spoke with fierce determination. Gajeel attempted to remain aloof.

"It's no big deal to me." Her eyes snapped to his again he looked at her stunned.

"Well, it is to me, you have to stop Laxus." They both looked over at the barrier as Natsu smashed his head against it growling,

"Let me out." Gajeel was now seeing the Salamander he had fought before there was no more joking around for Natsu. After another five minutes of scribbling Levy let out a frustrated sigh. Gajeel looked back at her as she sat back crossed her legs and closed her eyes.

"Ah what are ya doing?" He asked confused by her sudden change. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"My mind is starting to get away from me I need to focus." She said calmly. Gajeel looked at her confused.

"I thought you were focused before." Levy let out another deep breath.

"Yes I am, the problem is if you focus to hard on something for too long you get tunnel vision and the answer could be staring you in the face and you might not even realize it." Gajeel was still confused but understood what she meant.

"So what are you thinking about now?" He asked. Levy felt like she should be getting annoyed with Gajeel's questions but it was actually nice to get her mind off of Fried's infuriating rune system.

"Laxus." Levy cracked one eye open to look at Gajeel. He was still looking at her quizzically. "I've known him my whole life we grew up in the guild together. When we were little I was the only kid he really seemed to tolerate. I never really knew why maybe because I didn't want to fight all the time like the rest of the kids. I can't give up on him. We have to stop Laxus to save him from himself. Deep down I know he's a good person, he's just in a dark place right now." Gajeel sat silently listening to her, he couldn't believe how forgiving she could be. Gajeel had learned some details about her past from Ivan when he had talked about the battle with Phantom. He could hear Ivan's laugh in his mind, "Levy McGarden, little Levy no wonder Makarov lost it as hard as he did."

"Why what's so special about her." Gajeel asked. "Oh nothing really it's just that legally Makarov is her father." Gajeel nearly snorted his drink out his nose at that piece of information. "What?!" "Yeah her parents got themselves killed on a job when she was I'd say no more than six and Makarov was named as her godfather so there you have it. You picked the one person in Fairy Tail that would have sent him over the edge harder than any other. What I wouldn't have given to see his face when she was strung up on that tree." Gajeel felt like a knife was twisting in his stomach at the memory of Ivan's words. Levy still had her eyes closed,

"I have to think like Fried." She mumbled. "Fried analytical, perfectionist, loyal, clingy." With the list of adjectives Levy was naming off Gajeel guessed that Fried had to be the green haired man. Levy opened her eyes fully and looked down at the pages in front of her. "Okay I think if I try this…" she started scribbling out more notes.

"Hey!" Natsu yelled out, "It says that Lucy is taking on Bixlow."

"What no way that cheerleader is going to beat him." Gajeel stood up to go stand next to Natsu waiting for the results. Levy continued to work for a while when she heard Natsu say,

"Wow Lucy kicked his butt." Gajeel felt his jaw go slack,

"No way that little princess can actually fight?"

"Yeah she's tough as nails." Levy could hear the smile in Natsu's voice.

"She's just a cheerleader!" Gajeel said in disbelief. Levy smiled to herself 'Way to go Lucy. I'm right behind ya.' Levy puzzled over one section of the rune translation while Natsu and Gajeel started arguing,

"I still don't get this part at all." She tapped her pen against the paper trying to figure out the grammar structure. Gajeel and Natsu had started to yell at each other over the Tortoise and the Hare fable. "If only I could just reword it, come on Levy think." Then it was like she was stuck by a lightning bolt, "That's IT!" She yelled causing both dragon slayers to jump and look over at her.

"What's it?" They asked in unison.

"I need to look at the these two different grammar styles like the tortoise and hare. If I translate them at two different rates and take the integral of the number of letter is a single pass and transform them into Geel grammar and translate that in to Logue …" Levy stood up triumphant, "It worked!" Natsu and Gajeel cheered, Levy grabbed her light pen and walked up to the barrier.

"It will take me a minute to rewrite the enchantment. But, this is it guys when I'm through you two will join the battle of Fairy Tail, I hope you're ready." Levy said with a fierce smile.

"I'm fired up!" Natsu shouted.

"It's time to take out the trash." Gajeel said with a wicked grin. Levy's hand flashed across the barrier runes of gold appearing next to Fried's purple ones. Gajeel felt himself tense ready to run through the barrier the second it was down. With a final flourish of her pen the barrier's rules changed, the over eighty rule vanshined. Natsu and Gajeel both lunged forward.

"Hold on!" Levy yelled, they halted.

"What is it Shrimp?" Gajeel asked.

"Fried still has other enchantments set up all over the city. It's impossible to tell where they all are and we can't risk you two getting stuck in one, so you two need to split up and look for Laxus separately." Gajeel and Natsu looked at each other.

"Makes sense," Gajeel said shrugging, "I'm not going to wait up for you if I find him first. Laxus and I have a score to settle."

"Fine by me metal head." Natsu said and charged out the door, Gajeel hot on his heels. As he passed Levy Gajeel reached out and ruffled her hair.

"Not bad for a shrimp." He smirked and ran off in the opposite direction of Natsu. Gajeel ran through the city trying to sniff out Laxus but there were too many people for him to pick up on his sent. 'High ground that's what I need.' He ran towards the out skirts of the city where a large hill overlooked Magnolia, on top of the hill was a suitably large oak tree which he climbed with ease. Gajeel stood on one of the upper branches and looked out over the city. Nothing stood out to him no raging lightning to give away Laxus's position, then a small paper doll appeared next to his shoulder. 'Oh perfect.' Just what he needed right now a call from Ivan.

"So I see my son is causing you a bit of trouble." Ivan's voice came from the doll.

"Tsk, nothing I can't handle. I want to settle the score so bad with Salamander I can taste it. But that lightning idiot has been working my last nerve lately. So, he's my priority for now, if that's okay with you Master Ivan." Gajeel said in as icy a voice as he could muster.

"Of course my boy, earning the trust of Makarov and the other is paramount. We must not let suspicion creep into their minds. Remember you must always act as though your heart and soul belong to Fairy Tail."

"As far as they know I'm a team player." Gajeel said with a mocking air.

"We have ample time before the hammer drops on that sorry excuse of a guild." Gajeel allowed a snicker to escape him.

"Yes sir."

"That's my boy." Ivan's doll then shredded itself. Gajeel looked back at Magnolia and the guild hall. 'The old man better pull through.' Now he just need to find Laxus, 'Come on where are you hiding you bastard?' Then a massive explosion happened to the south of town, Gajeel looked and saw two figures flying through the air attacking each other. Who ever it was was putting off massive amounts of magic energy but it wasn't Laxus. Gajeel wouldn't be able to make it over in time to help who ever was fighting anyway, Laxus was his target. He looked away from the battle his sense running on overdrive to pick up any trace of Laxus. Runes suddenly appeared in front of Gajeel. Mira and Fried had both forfeited.

"This just got interesting." He murmured, 'Laxus is the last one out there.' Gajeel leapt from his perch and started back towards to city to look for Laxus. Gajeel stuck to the outskirts in the old warehouse district, that's where he would have been hiding if it had been him. Out of the way secluded and easily defendable. He tilted his head back and sniffed the air, nothing not even a whiff of lightning. Then there was an explosion near the center of town. 'Damn, I went the wrong way.' Gajeel took off running back towards the center of town. He climbed up onto the roof of a nearby building and started to run along the peak, it was faster than trying to weave through the crowds in the street. He could see smoke rising from the church, and he could feel the magic energy coming from it. 'That where it's happening, that ballsy fucker was that close the whole time!' Citizens were running away from the cathedral. He ran along the peaks jumping from building to building. He could hear the lightning crashing inside the cathedral, 'More fucking lightning.' Gajeel was almost to the church, he could smell fire and ash 'Looks like Salamander started the party without me.' Gajeel felt another surge of power he saw hundreds of spells go flying into the air destroying all of the lacrima at once. He stopped and looked around the city in awe this was Fairy Tails power this was why they had beat Phantom and why they would beat Laxus. The body link magic activated, Gajeel saw bolts of lighting striking up all over the city it was him, Salamander, and Laxus the only three left standing. "It's time someone knocks this prick down a few pegs." Gajeel made the final leap into the upper window of the church, Salamander was down, a massive ball of lighting hung over him.

"Raging Bolt!" Laxus yelled, sending the full force of the spell down at Natsu. Gajeel moved faster than he ever had before in his life, he jumped down grabbed Salamander by the pant and kicked off pulling Natsu with him, just before the lightning collided with the ground. Laxus laughed darkly staring at the small crater in the floor,

"So who's the most powerful wizard in out guild now? Guess you can't really answer the question since you've been turned to dust!" Laxus laughed louder.

"That's no way to treat one of your comrades." Gajeel said with a snarl. Laxus stopped laughing and looked up to where Gajeel stood holding onto the railing with one hand and Natsu dangling from the other. "Only a nut job like you would be so giddly about taking down one of his friends. Thankfully I got to him before you did." Gajeel watched Laxus's nostrils flare with rage. "I want to be the one to take this kid out."  
"Gajeel." Salamander said weakly. Gajeel dropped back down to the ground level unceremonly tossing Natsu to the ground when he landed.

"I have another challenger?" Laxus said with another laugh, "You'll end up dead soon anyway. Anyone who stands in my way will be eliminated!" Salamander began to stand.

"Let me take care of Laxus. You stay out of this." He said with a growl in his voice.

"No deal I gotta score to settle with that punk." Gajeel weighed out the situation, "This guys not messing around, he's a real monster. You can tell he's got Makarov's blood running through him." There was only one way to beat him. "It sucks but I think we're going to have to work as a team, you and me." Gajeel said his eyes narrowing. Natsu balked at the idea,

"What, ain't no way! I'm going to take down Laxus on my own! Plus I'd never team up with a dude like you, so stay out of this!" Gajeel was starting to get annoyed with this pointless banter.

"Just look at him." Gajeel said never taking his eyes off Laxus. "Is that the same guy you remember?" Lightning was charging around Laxus once again.

"What's the matter you scared? You should be." He taunted from across the church.

"Far as I can tell that's an enemy. If we want to save the guild we have to stop him here and now. Everybody else has either been knocked out by another member or zapped by his thunder palace. Don't you get it? We are the only ones left that can stop him."

"Since when are you so pro Fairy Tail?" Salamander asked incredulously.

"I can protect or destroy whatever the hell I want to!" Gajeel yelled, Natsu was starting to get to observant for Gajeel's liking.

"But I thought you said the sky's not big enough for two dragons?" Salamander said with a smirk. Gajeel smirked right back.

"Yeah that's true but there's no dragons flying in the sky right now, not with all this lightning." They both got into their fighting stances.

"Just so we're clear this is the only time I'm ever teaming up with you."

"Trust me this ain't fun for me either. We'll duke it out some day."  
"Let's do this!" They charged at Laxus the full fury of both dragon slayers about to be unleashed. The punches came and blinding speeds one dodged while the other attacked. Gajeel hated to admit it but they worked well together. Laxus landed a hit on Natsu but Gajeel grabbed Salamander before he went flying out the door.

"Use your breathe!" Gajeel yelled.

"Fire Dragon ROAR!" A torrent of fire exploded over Gajeel's head.

"Iron Dragon CLUB!" His fist exploded forward but Laxus dodged. "Iron Dragon SWORD!" Gajeel swung his leg around trying to catch Laxus but again he dodged and sent a volley of lighting into Gajeel. They hit and sent the iron dragon slayer flying backward, but this gave Natsu an opening to hit him from behind sending Laxus plummeting back to the ground. Gajeel roared regained his footing and sent volley of iron lances at Laxus striking the wizard in mid air.

"Fire Dragon," Gajeel heard Salamanders intake of breath and followed his lead,

"Iron Dragon," The magic circles glowed brightly in front of them, 'NO HOLDING BACK'

"ROAR!" they screamed in unison. Fire and Iron twisted together and collided with their enemy. Gajeel stood ready waiting for the smoke to clear. There was no way Laxus could walk away from the collective force to two dragon roars.

"Don't tell me that's the best the two of you can do?" Laxus said in a board voice, he was still standing with barely a scratch on him. "Neither of you deserve the title of Dragon Slayer." Gajeel felt the unmistakable pang of fear rising in his throat.

"How is he still standing?" Gajeel breathed. Laxus smiled arrogantly.

"I'll let you guys in on a little secret. I haven't told anyone this because I hate the old man's lectures. But, I suppose I can trust the two of you." To Gajeel's horror Laxus's cainens extended into long fangs, power surged through him scales appearing on his arms.

"NO way!"

"I had no idea that Laxus was a dragon slayer too!" Salamander said eyes wide as Laxus shouted,

"Lightning Dragon ROAR!" The hit from the roar made what Laxus had done to Gajeel in the park seem like child's play. Gajeel was forced to the ground by the blast every nerve in his body screaming, his muscles twitched uncontrollably and refused to listen to his commands. "Damn your still alive?" Laxus said with disgust, "I was sure that would finish you off. Why won't you just kick the bucket already?"

"I can't move." Natsu gasped.

"Me either." Gajeel tried to push himself up but it felt as though his body would no longer listen to him. Laxus continued ranting but Gajeel wasn't listening, he needed to get control of his body, he had to be ready to fight. Another wave of magic energy passed over Gajeel as he looked up at Laxus,

"Where is all that magic energy comin' from?" It seemed like Laxus had no limit to his power. Gajeel could feel the spell that Laxus was about to use, the spell the Makarov had used to defeat Master Jose. "We're as good as dead."  
"You're right metal head," Laxus laughed as light began to form around him "I've mastered the Fairy Law spell!"

"Laxus what are you thinking! Don't do this!" Salamander screamed but Laxus continued to charge the spell magic radiating around him. There was no escaping from this spell, Gajeel was about to die.

"LAXUS STOP!" A woman yelled from the church doors. Gajeel and Natsu looked back to see Levy standing in the door fear, sadness, and pain in her eyes.

"Levy?" Natsu called.

"You idiot! What are you doing here!?" Gajeel yelled at her, but she didn't run. Levy stepped into the church yelling over Laxus in a clear voice,

"You've got to see the master he doesn't have much time!" Gajeel could see the tears in her eyes. "Master Makarov, I mean, your grandfather is close to death." Gajeel inhaled sharply, Laxus stopped yelling. "Stop this now! Go see him one last time! Please hurry before it's too late." Levy begged. Laxus looked stunned, Gajeel couldn't believe that old man was going to die.

"Please Laxus!" Levy yelled again tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

"This is working out perfectly for me," Laxus grinned, "now that the old man is at death's door, I have an even better chance of becoming Fairy Tails new Master." Levy gasped at the harshness of his words.

"Damn you." Gajeel growled still barely able to raise himself from the floor.

"This will be the dawn of a new era for Fairy Tail! I will rebuild it into the ultimate guild! One so powerful people will tremble at our name!" He yelled Fairy Law continued to build power. Levy felt her knees give way and she collapsed onto the church floor.

"No Laxus." She gasped not truly believing the man before her was the same boy she had grown up with.

"You can't do this! Don't you even care about Gramps at all!" Natsu yelled, Laxus smiled.

"Fairy Law." Light exploded past them Levy shielded her eyes and waited for the end. But the light faded and the dust settled and they were still standing there. Levy coughed and looked up to see Natsu and Gajeel pushing themselves to their feet.

"Levy are you alright?" Gajeel asked with genuine concern in his voice. 'He's okay,' She thought relieved.

"I'm fine, how's Natsu? Is he okay?" She asked. Gajeel smirked he could hear Salamander panting ahead of him.

"Seems alright to me." Laxus stood there looking stunned. Fried appeared in the doorway to tell them that everyone was alive and well that not a single person was hurt. Laxus's magic had revealed his true feelings, 'He does still care about us.' Levy thought with a smile.

"Let the old man die for all I care!" Laxus yelled lightning crashing around him. "He may be family but I'm Stronger!" Gajeel had made it back to his feet and stood protectively in front of Levy.  
"Stay behind me." He whispered to her. He could hear her panicked breathing. "This is going to get ugly." Natsu was back on his feet as well fire swirling around him warding off the lightning. With each word he spoke the flames grew larger more powerful. Levy could feel the magic energy radiating off of the two wizards and stepped closer to Gajeel her hands lightly grabbing the back of his jacket. Just then the magic between Laxus and Natsu exploded sending pieces of stone floor crashing outward.

"Get down!" Gajeel yelled grabbing Levy pushing her against the floor shielding her from the debris. Levy felt his arms tight around her as Laxus and Natsu exploded through the ceiling. She cracked open her eyes to see Gajeel completely covered in iron scales. He was breathing hard, the scales faded back into his skin. "You okay?" He asked again.

"Yeah thanks to you." Levy said with a smile. Gajeel smirked then looked up at the sounds coming from above the church.

"Damn they really aren't holding back now." Gajeel got to his feet wobbling slightly. A small arm wrapped around his waist.

"Just hold on to me." Levy said trying to support as much of Gajeel weight as she could. Normally Gajeel would have pushed her away but he was too tired to care. He drapped and arm around her shoulder as she helped him walk out of the church her small hand clutching his wrist. Fried was already outside watching the fight. Levy and Gajeel looked up at the fight. Natus was splayed out on the roof of the church. Levy felt a hand grip her heart.

"Natsu!" She cried. Onlookers stared up as Laxus sent another massive burst of lightning up at the wizard. Gajeel leaned heavily on Levy, one of her hands was pressing into his back the other holding tightly to his elbow. He couldn't believe Salamander was getting back up after that last hit. "Natsu please be careful." Levy whispered, Gajeel could hear her heart pounding away in her chest fear and adrenaline filled his nose. 'Shit this isn't going to end well.'

"That spell don't do it!" Fried was yelling, "That much magic energy could kill him!" But Laxus continued to laugh. "Natsu!" Fried screamed, Levy felt new tears in her eyes as she watched horrified. She didn't even feel Gajeel's weight disappear from her shoulder. There was so much power in the attack and it was headed right towards Natsu. Levy watched him fall to his knees the bolt was about to hit. She felt the scream rising in her throat, when suddenly the bolt turned not three feet from Natsu flying away from him. It's new target stood on the roof arm outstretched transformed into to a giant iron club. 'I hate lightning.' The spell connected, Gajeel gritted his teeth digging his feet into the metal of the roof but it was too much. It cracked through him and sent him flying off the roof.

"Gajeel!" He heard Levy scream his name. Gajeel was still flying through the air. He opened his eyes to see Salamander staring at him wide eyed.  
"Get HIM!" He yelled at Natsu, Gajeel flew another twenty feet threw the air before landing with a hard thwack on the ground. He could see Salamander hitting Laxus with every spell he had with hardly a breath between them Laxus had no time to counter. Then Natsu unleashed the Fire Dragon Slayer secret arts. Gajeel smiled as Laxus went flying crashing into the church roof defeated. Natsu threw his head back a roared, a true dragon in victory. Gajeel heard feet running towards him, he looked and saw Levy headed towards him.

"Gajeel, are you okay?" She said landing on her knees next to him.

"Do I looking fucking okay." He said with a growl, every part of his body hurt even parts he didn't think could hurt ached.

"Don't worry we'll get you to Porlyusica, she'll patch you up." Levy said with a smile, Gajeel had to admit he liked it when she smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Levy sat in the guild hall as Erza made the announcement that the master was going to make a full recovery. Levy sighed with relief, it had been touch and go for a while but Porlyusica had worked her magic and pulled Makarov back from the brink. Jet and Droy were sitting with Levy as she filled them in on everything that they had missed while knocked out my Alzack.

"Yeah and you guys should have seen Natsu and Gajeel fight it was absolutely amazing." She told them, their mouths hanging open. They were still shocked that they had missed all of the real excitement. Levy looked across the hall to see where Gajeel and Natsu sat bandaged from head to foot. She giggle at both of them as they sat sulking against the wall, Gajeel and Natsu were yelling at each other though she had no idea how Gajeel could understand Natsu with his mouth bandaged over. The light hearted atmosphere in the guild suddenly died when Laxus walked in, he was bandaged almost as much as Natsu and Gajeel were.

"Where's the old man." He asked coldly. Jet and Droy blocked his path as others in the guild started to shout at Laxus to get out. It was only when Erza called for silence did anyone listen. She let Laxus pass but then Natsu came flying from across the room yelling madly from behind his bandages. No one would understand a thing he was saying, Gajeel had picked up his crutch and hobbled over to them. In total his injuries included six broken ribs, a broken leg, a concussion and more burns than he cared to think about.

"Can you interpret, please." Lucy asked him.

"He said next time it's not going to be two against one and I ain't going to lose to you again, or something like that." Gajeel said quickly.

"Wait a second I thought you guys beat him." Lucy said confused, Gajeel scoffed.

"Nah I would say it was more like a draw. Look what he did to us, if he had been around during the Phantom Battle I'd be six feet under right now." Laxus didn't say anything to Natsu he just walked past him towards the infirmary. Natsu turned to continue yelling but Laxus merely raised his hand in a wave. This stopped Salamanders yelling cold.

"Maybe there is still some of the old Laxus in him." Gajeel heard Levy whisper.

"Okay shows over guys." Erza yelled breaking the tension, "Let's get ready for the Fantasia Parade!" The guild burst into cheers, Gajeel began to hobble back over to his seat. Mira came sweeping up to him a smile on her face.

"What would you like?" Gajeel raised a brow at her. "Whatever you want on the house for the next month as a thank you for all you did for the guild."

"Whiskey would be a great start." She smiled and slipped off behind the bar. Levy walked up to him, he was still getting used to her being completely comfortable around him.

"Do you need any help with anything?" She asked sweetly.

"Naw Shorty I'll be fine don't worry about me." Her cheeks puffed out at the nickname, which only made him smirk.

"Well if you do need anything just let know." She said before Lucy was calling to her. "Oh sorry have to go finish up our costumes for the parade." He watched Levy run over to Lucy and Bisca. Mira returned with his whiskey which brought him modicum of relief.

The next day Gajeel sat in his normal place in the hall munching on some iron. Everyone was worked up about the parade and most of the guild was out in the back lot. Gajeel absently looked around the guild it was then he noticed a small paper doll floating near the back door. Gajeel pushed himself up and began limping over to it.

"You're pretty ballsy sending one of those things in here." He hissed at the doll.

"Let me weigh the risks." Ivans voice returned cooly. "I see my son did quiet the number on you."

"Yeah a little heads up about him being a Dragon Slayer would have been nice." Gajeel shot back. Ivan merely chuckled.

"I think it's time to continue our operation. Your performance yesterday was superb, I have no doubt that Makarov will trust you now."

"Yeah so what's the plan?" This was the moment he had been waiting for, Ivan was bringing him into the fold.

"I think it's time you meet the rest of my little team. Once you've recovered your strength come and find us." The doll dropped a small piece of paper and then shredded. Gajeel opened the paper to see coordinates and a password written for him. 'Raven Tail, perfect.' Gajeel decided to wait until Makarov was up and about to give him this new information. Gajeel got his chance just before the parade started.

"Hey Master," he called up to Makarov who was standing up on one of the floats. Makarov eyed him,

"You're not going to be in the parade Gajeel?" He asked seeing as Gajeel had on no costume to speak of.

"Naw I don't like being in the spotlight." He said with a chuckle.

"Ah now that can't be you're Mister Shoo-Bee-Doo-Ba." Makarov said smiling, Gajeel balked but recovered quickly.

"Here, this is for you," Gajeel said handing out the piece of paper, "Sorry it took so long but I finally tracked down your son."  
"Good work, my boy. I'm sorry it was so dangerous." Makarov said taking the paper.

"No prob, I can handle it. It's actually kind of fun. And, that guy has no idea that I'm a double agent." Gajeel said smiling, Makarov put a hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you I appreciate it. We can't let him do as he pleases." Someone called for the Master and the parade began. Gajeel made his way into the crowd to watch. He saw Erza dancing with her swords, Elfman and Mira transforming at will, Gajeel had told Elfman if the float broke during the parade he could get a free hit on him no holds barred, Levy was dancing with Lucy and Bisca smiling at the crowds, Juvia stood with Gray in front of a palace of ice making water dance around them, and Salamander walked along still bandaged up breathing fire to cheers from the crowd. 'This is one crazy guild,' Gajeel thought shaking his head, 'but I think I'm gonna like it here.'

Several weeks had passed since the battle of fairy Tail and the whole guild was gather together in the hall. Makarov had a big speech planned congratulating the guild on all their hard work over the last year. Gajeel was only half paying attention seeing as he had only joined Fairy Tail about a month before the speech didn't hold as much weight for him. The guild burst into wild applause when Makarov announced,

"Tomorrow we will be holding the highly anticipated Flower Viewing Party!" More cheers from the crowd, Gajeel sat in the back eating some bolts as Makarov said that today was the pre-party and to drink up.

"Bunch of morones," He grumbled. Not understanding why everyone was getting all excited over some flower party. The guild members split up and started talking about the upcoming events. Levy sat thinking about last years flower party,

"I didn't get a single number in the bingo tournament last year." She said sadly remembering her disappointment. "But that just means I'll get all the number this year, baby." She cheered, she was going to win the grand prize this year for sure.

"You know it doesn't really work that way." Jet chidded.

"Let her have her moment man." Droy said with a laugh. Levy knew that it all came down to luck but she was still hopefully to win big. Gajeel looked around at his excited guild mates.

"You people make no sense at all. What's so special about some sissy flowers? That got hidden powers or something?" He growled to anyone who was listening.

"It's a big deal around here. Even our clients know the score." Nab said from the request board. Gajeel snapped his head towards him.

"What do you mean?"

"Well the board gets pretty barren this time of year, because everybody knows none of us want to work during the celebration."  
"Ridiculous." Gajeel looked at the request board and saw only a handful of jobs were posted and none of them were even worth the effort. "Speaking of which do you ever work?" He shot at Nab. Gajeel then saw a depressed looking Juvia standing near him. "Hey you're bluer than normal."

"It's my dear Gray!" She moaned, 'Of course it is' Gajeel mentally kicked himself for bringing it up this was likely to lead into one of her now famous Gray rants. "He must have forgotten about the party and left on a job and if my beloved isn't here, then I won't have anyone to cuddle and look at the flowers with."

"Well you know a wizard has to make his keep right, still sorry he won't be here." Nabs said trying to comfort Juvia.

"That's funny coming from you." Gajeel huffed.

"Lay off." Nabs tried to calm Juvia down but completely failed. Gajeel took a breath and hit the deck just as she exploded into tears flooding the guild hall. This had become somewhat of a normal occurrence whenever Gray took a job without Juvia. Gajeel stood up and shook out his hair grumbling about the insane water mage. Levy walked up next to him,

"Gray take a job without her?" Levy inquired.

"What do you think?" Gajeel shot back, looking down as Levy re-tied her headband.

"Well just don't tell her Lucy went with them, that'll really send her over the edge." Levy warned.

"So are you going to this stupid Flower Party thing." Gajeel asked her gruffly, she smiled up at him.

"Yep, I'm going to totally win at bingo this year." She said clenching her first determinedly, Gajeel rolled his eyes at the idea of a bingo tournament. Levy poked him in the side, causing him to jump at the unexpected contact, looking down at the tiny mage her eyes had a mischievous glint in them.

"You know if you weren't such a grump about it you might find that you like having fun." She teased, Gajeel tsked looking away from her.

"Well it's not like there are any good jobs any way so I guess I'll go to the dumb party." He grumbled, Levy giggled covering her mouth. Gajeel looked down at her shocked, "What's so funny?"

"You, is all." She didn't say another word to him just bounced back off to join her team. 'How did she go from being terrified of me to laughing at me?' Gajeel said looking after her. Just then Cana called out to him,

"Oih metal head!" Gajeel hated the fact that that nickname was starting to stick. "I think it's high time you and I have a little drinking contest."

The next day Levy sat with Jet and Droy under the beautiful cherry blossoms waiting for the party to start. She loved this party, it was probably one of her favorites that the guild held. Her eyes drifted up to the cherry blossoms admiring their soft pink color and light aroma.

"Flowers are freaking MANLY!" Elfman yelled next to her. She chuckled and look at him,

"Whatever you say big guy."

"Can I get you something to eat?" Droy asked her eagerly, Jet leaned in,

"Or anything to drink?" Levy smiled at her boys.

"No thanks guys I'm good." Levy was painfully aware of how Jet and Droy felt about her but no matter how many times she made it clear to them she didn't have similar feelings they never seemed to give up hope that one day they would win her over. Levy looked over at Cana who sat protectively around her barrel of wine and Macao had a look of extreme focus, Levy knew he was gunning to win the grand prize this year as well. Mira walked around handing out cards to everyone. Levy grabbed on eagerly, she felt lucky like this year was finally going to be her year. She looked around the crowd of mages everyone was there even Gajeel had decided to show up. She did feel bad for Lucy seeing she had been so excited for the party only to get stuck at home with a cold. They had talked about seeing the rainbow blossoms for weeks now, 'Well I'm sure next year will be fun too.' Once Mira had finished her rounds she walked up to the small stage they had set up.

"Okay everybody have a card now?" She asked brightly when no one spoke up she cheered loudly, "Let the annual flower view bingo tournament begin." Everyone yelled Bingo and poked out the middle square on their card. Makarov spun the wheel and a bright orange number twenty four appeared.

"Yeah I got one." Cana cheered. Levy felt a little dejected.

"Aw I'm already behind." Jet and Droy cheered for her and she instantly perked back up, 'It's only the first number a lot can still happen.' Makarov and Mira continued calling out numbers, everyone was laughing and drinking having a great time.

"Hey Jet," Levy asked as Mira called the next number, "could you grab me a glass of white wine please." Jet looked at her a little surprised, Levy didn't normally drink it was a well known fact she was one of the biggest light weights in the guild. But he didn't hesitate to run off to the table where food and drinks where. He was back in a literal second using his speed magic.

"Here you go Lev." He said handing her the glass. Levy smiled at him and took a sip, the wine was crisp and sweet just the way she liked it. 'It's a party I might as well enjoy it.' Mira called out number sixty eight and Erza jumped up excitedly.

"Bingo!" She yelled. Erza ran up to the front excitedly to receive her prize. Levy watched her dreams be crushed as she was handed a wilted version of the plant that she and her team had retrieved the day before.

"Better luck next time, Erza." Levy shouted with a smile. But Erza looked completely put off. Prizes started to fly off the table as more and more people won. Cana won one much to Macao's dismay who was still missing three numbers. Levy was so close to a bingo she could taste it, just one more number. They were down to the Grand Prize, Mira called out,

"One fifteen."

"Bingo!" Levy yelled jumping to her feet. Unfortunately she wasn't the only one both Elfman and Juvia both shouted along with her. They looked at each other in surprise.

"Well this is a first," Makarov said planely, "So let's have a tie breaker. Best short performance wins the grand prize."

"Short performance?" The three victors yelled together. Mira held up the prize a pair of tickets.

"Here's what your competing for. Two tickets for a three day and two night stay at the luxury at Akane resort."

"Wow." Levy blushed, she heard Jet and Droy repeat the tickets for two part in unison. Levy instantly became lost in her own thoughts. 'If I get them who would I take?' The face of a particular Iron Dragon Slayer popped into her mind making her blush deeper. 'No I couldn't ask him that would be just to crazy. He'd probably say no anyway. I could always go with one of the girls make it a girl trip.'

"Short performance." Gajeel spoke Levy's head snapped up to see him sitting there in his white suit and guitar. 'Does he always care those with him just in case?' "Where there's four in the ring, and three feel the sting. Try not to cry when I take home the prize. You dig it."

"You're not competing." Jet and Droy yelled together, Elfman looked like he was about to kill Gajeel,

"Get off the stage last I checked you weren't even near Bingo." Gajeel gave him a cocky smile.

"Doesn't mean I can't play."

"That's it." Elfman yelled tackling Gajeel the two men start brawling right there,

"Guys stop it." Levy yelled trying to break up the fight. "Juvia can you.." Levy looked back to see the water mage passed out from her fantasies.

"Okay this may not have been my best idea." Makarov said plainly, he looked over at Levy, "Well seeing as you're the only one left standing, I suppose you win by default."

"What!" Juvia and Elfman both yelled. Juvia looked on the verge of tears and her fantasies were smashed to pieces and Elfman looked stunned still holding Gajeel in a choke hold.

"Um, I guess thanks." Levy said accepting the tickets awkwardly. Juvia ran to Gray throwing herself into his chest knocking the ice maker off his feet. Mira patted Elfman on the shoulder causing him to drop Gajeel who had lost his jacket, hat and glasses during the tussle.

"It's okay Elfman, I'm sure Levy could use the vacation a lot more than me." She said with her normal easy smile. Levy smiled back at her silently thanking Mira. When she turned around both Jet and Droy were looking at her eagerly. She had braced herself for this.

"So which one of us gets to go with you?" They asked in unison.

"Umm well I don't think it would be fair to the other if I took either of you." She said as their faces fell. Her explanation was partially true, the other part was that she didn't want to give them the wrong idea. Both of them looked dejected at her words. "Aw come on guys please don't be sad we can all plan a trip to Akane some other time, kay?" She added trying to sound cheerful. They looked at each other then smiled.

"Yeah sure some other time." Jet said with a smile.

"Hey let's go grab some food before Natsu eats all of it." Droy suggested. Levy looked at the setting sun,

"You go ahead I want to hang out a little longer." She said happily, Jet and Droy vanished in the crowd as she walked off to one of the more secluded trees to watch the sunset and think over her choices.

"Didn't know you were such a heartbreaker, bookworm." Levy's head snapped up to see Gajeel standing over her.

"Oh, hi Gajeel. And, what do you mean heartbreaker?" Gajeel had his normal attire back on which Levy thought was a good sign. 'No more impromptu performances tonight.' He sat down hard next to her.

"I mean, I saw the way you shot down your cheerleaders earlier. Poor idiots a trying to drown themselves at the bar." He added with a chuckle, Levy eyed him. She couldn't help but find him attractive, thick black hair, tanned skin, exceptional physic, and even his eyes which she had once found terrifying had a strange beauty to them.

"Jet and Droy know I don't feel that way about them." She said clearly, Gajeel snorted,

"I think you need to make the message clearer." It was Levy's turn to laugh, it was short and sarcastic.

"I couldn't make it any clearer if I painted it on my forehead." Gajeel shrugged.

"Ya never know." This made Levy laugh for real which felt very good, Gajeel gave her his signature crooked smile. "So you finally won the big prize. Who are you going to take with you?" Levy looked up at him surprised. 'Idiot why did you ask that? It's none of my business who she takes.'

"I'll probably just end up taking one of the girls with me, maybe Cana we haven't really hung out in a long time." Gajeel nodded it would make sense for her take a girl with her. 'It's not like she has a boyfriend to take.' Just then the sun slipped below the horizon and the trees above them began to glow. Levy looked up at the smiling as the rainbow colored petals slowly drifted from the branches above them.

"Wow." Gajeel said looking up at the tree in wonder. He had never seen anything like it before.

"This is always my favorite part." Levy said looking up at the branches. "My parents brought me to the party every year before…." She trailed off, 'Why am I bringing up my parents.'

"Yeah." Gajeel said gently. 'Does he know about what happened to them?' She looked over at him, he was looking down at her with mild interest.

"Never mind. It was always their favorite party of the year, my dad proposed to my mom under that tree over there, after one of the viewing parties." Levy pointed at a tree across the way, she didn't understand why she was saying all this it just kept coming out. "They even carved their initials in it. I know its sappy but that's why I love this party. It reminds me of them." She had been staring up at the blossoms again. Gajeel sat staring at her open mouthed. "Sorry if I said to much," Levy said standing up brushing off her skirt. "I guess I just find it easy to talk to you." She said smiling down at Gajeel who was still stunned. Just then there was a loud banging noise that pulled Gajeel from his stasis.

"What the…" He looked around the tree with Levy to see Natsu putting the center tree into the largest flower pot he had ever seen and begin carrying it away. "What the hell is Salamander doing?" Levy giggled at his cluelessness.

"He's going to make one special girl very happy."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Levy walked into the guildhall her duffle bag slung over her shoulder. "Hey Cana." Cana looked up and grabbed her bag off the table. "You ready to go?" Levy asked smiling.

"Hell yeah I am let's go tear it up." Cana said throwing her arm around Levy's shoulders. Levy waved goodbye to Jet and Droy who both looked a bit sulky that she was taking Cana over one of them. The girls made their way to the Magnolia Train Station and boarded onto the train and into their private compartment. They threw their bags into the luggage racks, Cana flopped out on one side of the compartment.

"Man these Akane people sure do know how to treat a girl." She said looking at the free bottle of champagne.

"Yeah apparently this is an all expense paid trip. We don't even have to pay for food or drinks when we get there." Levy added happily, she was excited to get away from the guild for a couple days.

"Oh I will make them live to regret that choice." Cana said pulling out the champagne and popping the top with expert speed. She poured a glass for Levy and kept the bottle for herself. "Hey Lev." Cana said after she took a long pull from the bottle. "Why'd ya pick me to come along with you?" Levy felt taken aback, the truth was she had wanted to talk to Cana about Gajeel, she fidget nervously with her glass. Levy tipped the glass to her lips and pounded back the entire thing looking for liquid courage.

"Damn Lev this must be serious." Cana said pouring Levy another glass. "Come on you know you can talk to me." Levy knew that no one in the guild could keep a secret like Cana, she took a deep breath to steady herself along with another sip of champagne.

"I wanted to talk to you about Gajeel." Cana looked at Levy with complete seriousness.

"Levy look at me." She said fiercely "If that prick has done anything to you…" Levy frantically waved her hands.

"No no it's not like that. Gajeel hasn't done anything to me." Levy fiddle with the glass some more. "It's just the opposite really." Cana raised her eyebrow as Levy told her about everything that had happened since Gajeel and joined the guild including the multiple times he had saved her and her gut reaction to wanting to ask him to come with her. Once she stopped Cana sat quietly for a few minutes drinking deep from the bottle which was now nearly empty.

"So tell me, Cana what do you think of him." Levy pleaded. Cana wouldn't lie to her and Levy knew it.

"As a wizard I think he's one crazy powerful son of bitch, as a drinking buddy I think he's fantastic, as a guild mate I think we can trust him and as a just straight up person I think he's a bit of a grumpy ass." Levy giggled only Cana would break someone down into so many different categories.

"Look Lev I'm not going to tell you how to live your life. If you're able to forgive him for what he did to you that's fine, that shits between you and him." Cana reached out and grabbed Levy's hand squeezing in gently. "I just don't want to see you get hurt is all. There's nothing wrong with having a crush on the guy just don't let your guard down yet." Levy had to agree with Cana, she knew that she had developed a crush on Gajeel but that it wouldn't be wise to go full Juvia and throw herself at him.

"Yeah you're right." Levy said with a smile. Cana smiled broadly,

"Not to mention he has one hell of bod." Levy's face turned bright red at Cana's words, "And you have to wonder about the piercings if they are everywhere." Cana winked and Levy felt like she was about to pass out. Cana laughed loudly, "Oh relax girl I'm just teasing ya." It was a short ride down to Akane beach, Cana downed two more bottles of champagne before the train finally stopped. Cana and Levy headed up to the main resort to check in.

"Hi we're the mages from Fairy Tail." Levy said with her brightest smile. The man behind the counter smiled at them.

"Yes we have you booked for three days and two nights. Is that correct Miss." Levy smiled at him.

"Yep that's correct."

"Alright here are your keys, you are also booked for a massages in the hotel spa tomorrow at noon."

"WOW!" Levy said, "Thanks so much." She and Cana headed up to the elevator and clicked the button for the eighth floor. They're room was at the end of the hall, Levy opened the door to a massive suit. There was a separate sitting area with a Lacrima screen, two queen sized beds, and the bathroom had a massive tube that looked like two people could sit in comfortably. Cana threw her bag down onto one of the beds and walked out onto the balcony that looked out over the ocean.

"I'm going to go and take a bath." Levy said pulling a book out of her bag and opened the wardrobe pulling out the extremely fluffy hotel robe. She closed the door and turned on the bath letting the tube fill with hot water, Levy found a bottle of bubble bath sitting on the ledge and add it to the water it was lavender scented, her favorite. Levy stripped down and slipped in enjoying the hot water soaking away her stresses. She picked her up her book unafraid of the water dripping off her fingers. Levy had taken to enchanting all her books to be waterproof as a basic precaution. Levy looked out the beautiful ocean view before turning her attention fully to her book. She couldn't have said how long she had been in the tub only that she had refreshed the hot water four times and the sun had set below the horizon when Cana knocked on the door before opening it.

"Are you dead." She asked looking to see Levy looking a little more wrinkly than when she left her.

"OH sorry Cana I guess I lost track of the time." Levy said closing her book and standing up grabbing a towel to dry off.

"Woo hurry up I've got something for you." Cana said as she closed the door. When Levy got back into the main room she saw that Cana was in the middle of changing.

"Hey try that on. We are going to go out and party!" Cana said as she pulled on her new dress. If was dark purple which brought out her eyes, it was strapless, knee length with a slit that came up to her mid thigh. Levy looked on her bed to see a similar dress but instead it it was black with a halter top scoop neck and no back whatsoever and came down to just above her knees.

"Ah Cana where's the rest of it." Levy said shakily.

"Come on we are going out there to turn heads and these little numbers will pay for themselves in free drinks." Cana said with a wink.

"We don't have to pay for drinks anyway." Levy reminded her.

"Yeah we know that but the guys at the bar don't." Levy pulled the dress on and had to admit it was flattering on her. It made her bust look larger than was it was and it hugged her hips perfectly, the one asset she was shapely in. Cana then tossed her a pair of strappy black high heels. 'What am I doing?' Levy thought as she strapped on the heels which added a good three inches to her height. Levy followed Cana down to the club that was off of the Casino. Music blared and people swayed to the beat, bodies pressed tight together, the air hot and sticky. Levy felt completely out of her comfort zone, but she knew that this was going to happen when she had invited Cana to come with her. The taller mage grabbed her hand and drug her over to the bar. Cana found two open seat and hopped up onto the stool Levy followed suit. Cana yelled at the bartender for something. Levy turned her eyes back to the crowd watching the jirastion of the bodies around her.

"Here!" Cana yelled over the music, she pushed a shot glass into Levy's hand. Levy looked at the blue liquid curiously. "Come on and drink it don't just stare at it." Cana chided with a smile. Levy could see she was already on her third shot. Levy put the glass to her lips threw her head back and swallowed. The liquor was cool and had the flavor of peppermint the alcohol burned down her throat but she didn't cough or supputer. Cana whooped her approval. Levy knew that she would never keep up with Cana so she flagged the bartender down for some water. It was then that someone tapped her shoulder she looked over to see a man about her age looking at her.

"Are you a Fairy Tail wizard?" He yelled. Levy nodded in reply, her dress showed off her guild mark quiet clearly so she wasn't really surprised by the question. "That's so cool! Can I buy you a drink?" Levy once again nodded the man was the same height as her even though she was sitting in a high barstool and he was standing. He had short cut black hair and vibrant green eyes. He yelled at the bartender and then looked back at her. "So what's your name, I'm Roy."

"Levy." She shouted back. Two more shot glasses appeared in front of them.

"Cheers." Roy said with a smile and slammed back the drink.

"Cheers." Levy said and knocked back the shot. This one had not been the gentle shot Cana had ordered her and made her cough slightly. Roy smiled at her as she tried to cover her cough she smiled sheepishly back.

"Ya wanna dance?" He yelled. Levy looked at Cana who gave her the thumbs up.

"Sure." Levy could feel the giggles starting to well up inside her as the alcohol began to pump through her blood. Roy took her hand and led her out into the dance floor before Levy had a chance to find her footing someone slammed into her sending her right into Roy's chest. He laughed his hands resting on her hips and she giggled uncontrollably. She followed his lead not moving her hands from his chest as they began to move to the music.

Levy lost all sense of time, Roy would spin her around the floor for a time then take her off to get some more drinks and talk or as close to talk as you could in a club. Levy was a giggling mess when Roy asked her if she wanted to go for a walk. She nodded as she grabbed onto his arm. From somewhere in the club she thought she heard Cana yell,

"YEAH LEVY! GET SOME!" But she couldn't be sure. Her legs wobbled as she and Roy walked out if the club out of the casino and down onto the beach. Levy paused and pulled off her heels giggling as her toes squished in the sand. She clung to Roy's arm as he led her down time the waters edge.

"So why did you are your friend come to Akane." He asked with a slight slur in his words. Levy giggled,

"Because I'm the best bingo player in the world." She giggled harder and Roy laughed. Levy didn't know why it was funny only that it was then she felt herself being pulled down by Roy and the both flopped back into the sand. Levy looked up into the sea if stars above her. She began pointing out the different constitutions to Roy.

"And there's Loke, opps I mean Leo." She said giggling at her mistake, "He's such a perv always chasing after girls." Roy looked at her strangely, Levy laughed realizing how crazy she sounded. "My friend Lu is a celestial wizard, she has contracts with a bunch of the zodiac so that's how I know them."

"Oh for a second there I thought you were crazy." Levy laughed at his statement. "Can you tell me more about Fairy Tail. I always wanted to be in a guild but I'm not that good as magic." He said vulnerably, Levy gave him a reassuring smile.

"Well it's a total madhouse. People fight almost every day, Natsu and Gray are the worst about it and Erza's the only one that can stop them half the time," she giggled, "but it's so much fun it's like having one big crazy family we always have each other's backs." Her mind suddenly turned to Gajeel, she like patted her cheeks trying to get the dragon slayer out if her mind, here she was having a great night with a sweet guy and she had started to think about him.

"It sounds like a lot of fun to be in a guild." Roy said probing himself up on his side to look down at Levy.

"Yeah I wouldn't change it for the world." She said closing her eyes and smiling. Fairy Tail was her home and she loved it more than anything. When Levy opened her eyes again she saw that Roy was much closer to her than he had been before. His eyes locked on her lips. "What are you doing?" Levy asked with a nervous giggle.

"I was wondering what it would be like to kiss you." He said his face coming closer to hers. Levy felt her heart start pounding in her chest, what should she do, did she want him to kiss her. He was getting closer she was running out of time, the alcohol was slowing her mind making her feel less in control. Roy's nose grazed against hers she could feel his breath against her lips. He was so close then just as his lips brushed against hers she turned her head to the side. Denying him the kiss. He pulled back quickly grabbing the back of his head blushing madly.

"Ah sorry I guess that was a little forward of me." He said with a nervous smile. Levy sat up it suddenly felt like all the alcohol had vanished from her body.

"No it's okay, Roy. I just," she hugged her knees to her chest. "There's someone back home who I kind of like and I don't want to lead you on." She mumbled into her knees, it was like Jet and Droy all over again. Roy laughed causing her to look over at him surprised.

"It's fine. We barely know each other any way." He leaned back on his hands looking up at the sky. "So what's this guy of yours like?" Levy couldn't believe he was handling her rejection this well.

"Umm well he's ah, he's really tall, long black hair, ruby red eyes, and well he's a bit of an ass to be honest." She said, Roy broke out laughing at that.

"So the good girl falls for the bad boy what are the odds." He said through his laughter. Levy blushed at his statement.

"Well I don't think he's really that bad he's saved my life a couple of times now." She whispered.

"So why not make a move on him?" Levy couldn't believe she was having this conversation with a stranger who had tried to kiss her not five minutes ago.

"Well it's complicated." She said but decided not to talk about her past, "Plus I don't think he'd want someone like me."

"What do you mean?" Roy said raising his eyebrows.

"Well he seems like the kind of guy who would want a woman that can really stand up to him hold her own in a fight not some shrimp bookworm like me." Levy said thinking that Gajeel would probably be far happier with someone like Erza or Cana than with her.

"Well I can't speak for the guy," Roy said plainly, "but if we were in a guild together I would ask you out." Levy smiled at him, then leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks Roy. You're a really sweet guy."He started rubbing the back of his neck again blushing.

"That's what they keep telling me." He stood up offering her his hand. "Come in let's get you back before your friend comes looking for you." Levy took his hand and stood up.

Once they were back in the hotel Roy left her in the lobby making his way back towards the club.

"Bye Levy I'll keep an eye out for you in sorcerer weekly." He said with a smile. Levy said goodbye and head back up to the hotel room. When she opened the door she saw Cana sprawled out on the bed looking rather drunk.

"Well well look at who just got back." She slurred rolling into her stomach to look at Levy. Levy rolled her eyes feeling the headache building behind her eyes as the hangover began to kick in.

"I'm going to take a bath." Levy said and Cana oohed from the bed.

"Did somebody get their freak on at the beach?"

"No nothing like that." Levy said not wanting to rehash her conversation with Roy to Cana. She would probably keep the events of tonight to herself. By the time Levy got out of the bath Cana was passed out on her bed. Levy giggled and slipped under the covers. Tonight may not have gone how she had expected it to but in the end she had still had a good time.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey all thanks so much for the support! I hope you enjoy please R and R**

Chapter 8

Gajeel was munching on some bolts, the guild was in it's usual state of half chaos when Max and Warren came bursting into the hall yelling about big news. Everyone stopped to look at them but then the church bells started ringing. In the three months that Gajeel had been living in Magnolia not once that the bells ever rung, something was happening, what he couldn't be sure. The guild hall, suddenly burst into cheers and shouts of joy. People started shouting about someone named Gildarts. Gajeel looked over to see Levy clapping her hands happily at the news, Gajeel pushed himself to his feet and wandered over to her and her lapdogs.

"Oih Shrimp what's all the noise about?" He asked gruffly.

"Gildarts is coming home!" She said with a massive smile on her face. He raised a brow at her,,

"And who the hell is that." It was Jet's turn to pipe up.

"He's only the strongest wizard in the entire guild." Gajeel looked at him surprised.

"Wait I thought it was that Mystogan guy no one ever sees who's the strongest." He said, though Gajeel didn't really believe that Mystogan was the strongest.

"Oh yeah Mystogan is super strong but he doesn't hold a candle to Gildarts." Droy said through a mouthful of food.

"Then why the hell have I never met the guy!" Gajeel yelled. Levy was laughing at his anger.

"That's because he's been on a century quest for the last three years." She said, nonchalantly closing her book. Gajeel's eyes widened at that, he had heard of century quests before but had never heard of anyone actually taking one before. 'This guy must be out of his mind.' The guild was going completely insane over the return of their top mage. Suddenly a deep rumbling shook the guild hall as the bells from the church rang out. Gajeel ran over to the window to see the see the entire city splitting into two. 'This guy is on a whole different level.' He watched the silhouette of a man wearing a long cape approach the guild. The doors opened and a middle aged man with dark orange hair and five o'clock shadow walked into the hall. His cloak was torn at the edges and he had a pack and sleeping roll slung across his back. He looked around the hall and let out a frustrated sigh. Gajeel thought he looked like the most normal looking guy he had ever seen in his life. 'No way this guy is the top dog around here.'  
"Welcome home." Mira said in her peppy voice.

"Sorry to bother you, Miss." Gildarts said in a formal tone, "I'm looking for a guild that used to be around these parts called Fairy Tail." Gajeel couldn't believe this guy hadn't even noticed the sign or flags plastered all over the guild hall.

"This is it, remember me," Mira smiled up at Gildarts who didn't seem to recognize her at all, "Mirajane!" His brow shot up as he looked closer at the woman in front of him.

"Huh? Mira?" His eyes widened, "WOW. You sure have grown up a lot, little girl!" He looked around the guild like an idiot taking in the changes. 'No way in hell this guy is the strongest he's a moron.' Gajeel thought bitterly. Salamander appeared on top of the stairs yelling for Gildarts a smirk on his face.

"Natsu. Hey Pal!" Gildarts smiled. Salamander chuckled and jumped into the air.

"Good to see ya." Natsu yelled, "Now let's Party!" His fist was pulled back ready to strike. Gildarts easy caught Salamander flipped him around several times and sent him flying into the ceiling. Gildarts looked completely relaxed as if throwing Salamander around like a rag doll was the easiest thing in the world.

"Not now, kid." Gildarts said just as calmly. 'Okay maybe he is strong.' Gajeel thought reevaluating the new comer. "I see a couple of new faces around here. A lot happened while I was gone." Gajeel made eye contact with Gildarts for just a moment but he felt the power lurking under Gildarts relaxed dominer. The master asked about the job, only to have Gildarts burst out laughing.

"No good way to much for me." He said calmly. The shock that shot through the guild was palpable. It seemed like no one could believe that Gildarts had failed to complete his mission. Gildarts continued to talk to the master as the guild went back to its normal chatting and drinking.

"Shrimp," Gajeel said getting Levy's attention, "what kind of magic does he use?" Gajeel gestured towards Gildarts.

"Oh he specializes in Crash Magic." Gajeel had never heard of crash magic before. Levy seemed to know this by the look of confusion on in face. "Basically his magic breaks everything into is component pieces. Hence the reason the town splits in two whenever he comes home it's better for everyone that way." Gajeel kept his eyes trained on Gildarts who had just wrapped up in conversation with Makarov. "I can introduce you to him if you want." Levy said with a smile. Gajeel tsked at the offer but she was already moving in Gildarts direction who had sat down at the bar for drink.

"Hey Gildarts." She said happily. Gildarts looked down at the tiny mage before him.  
"Levy?" He said shocked. "Look at you all grown up too." He ruffled her hair. "Well grown is a bit of an overstatement." Levy puffed her cheeks out angrily which made Gildarts laugh. "How's your Bellumise coming along." Levy began to speak quickly in a language Gajeel didn't understand. Gildarts laughed at whatever she had said and replied in the same language.

"Anyway Gildarts, this," Levy motioned to Gajeel, "is Gajeel Redfox one of our new members." Gildarts eyed Gajeel up and down for a moment.

"Nice to meet ya." Gildarts said extending a hand. Gajeel took is gripping it firmly.

"Same." Gildarts let go of his hand and said,

"So you're a dragon slayer too." Gajeel looked at him, surprised he knew what kind of magic he used. "You're magic energy is similar to Natsu's." Gildarts said, "So what do you chow on."  
"Iron." Gajeel said frankly.

"Interesting well just don't try and surprise attack me like Natsu does and we'll get along just fine." Gildarts said with a smile. 'He doesn't know who I am. Or what I did.' Gajeel realized. "Well it was nice to meet you." He said to Gajeel as he ruffled Levy's hair again. "See you around kid." Gildarts walked right out the side wall.

"You could use the door!" Someone yelled after him.

A few weeks had passed since Gildarts return, the day was bright and sunny. Levy sat staring at the book in front of her.

"Man, I didn't think this would be this hard." She whined quietly to herself.

"Hey what you reading there?" Jest asked as he and Droy appeared next to her table. She shrugged and continued to read.

"Oh it's a book of poems, written in the ancient language of Harakan."

"You say that like it's the simplest thing in the world!" Droy said shocked at her casualness. "Are you seriously reading that thing?"

"It's difficult but I can understand most of it." She said simply.

"You've got such a beautiful brain!" Droy and Jet said together. Levy smiled blushing at them and turning back to her book. She had to admit the ancient Harakan was a beautiful language for poetry. It ebbed and flowed perfectly with the rhythm and meaning of the words. The poem she was currently reading as written to a woman, the poet proclaiming his undying love for her, proclaiming her beauty to outshine every start in the sky and jewel of the earth. Levy ran her fingers of the words wondering if someday anyone would write such sweet words about her. She heard thunder rumbling in the distance followed shortly by the sky going dark and rain beginning to hit the windows of the guild hall. Levy loved the rain, it was the perfect excuse to spend the whole day curled up with a book.  
Levy continued to read through her book of poems while Elfman was berating Jet and Droy for being lapdogs. She knew better than to try to stop Elfman mid man rant, it was best to just let him work it out of his system. Levy picked up her book and went to sit with Lucy and Cana at the bar. Lucy asked about Mira and Elfman and why they would be headed to the church in a thunderstorm. Levy and Cana explained to her what had happened to their younger sister Lisanna. Levy knew that Elfman had never forgiven himself for what he had done to his baby sister. 'It will haunt him for the rest of his life.' She thought looking back at her book sadly. Gray and Natsu's brawl came to a close with Natsu falling back to sleep.

"It's so boring." Lucy moaned laying out on the bar.

"It's hard to feel motivated when the weather's got you stuck inside." Levy said sympathetically.

"I wish something interesting would happen today." Lucy mumbled, Levy looked back at her book as another massive clap of thunder shook the guild hall. There was a massive shake that felt like the whole hall was going to be ripped to pieces. The rumbling stopped, Levy looked around to see Lucy, Natsu, Gray, and Erza had all vanished and the sun was shining again. 'That's wierd, where did they go?' Everyone seemed to be slightly put off like they had all missed something, but no one knew exactly what. About an hour later the guild doors flew open to reveal Team Natsu, along with Wendy, Gajeel, Elfman and Mira. The guild went dead quiet as they all a stared at the young woman between Elfman and Mira. 'Lisanna.' Levy thought covering her mouth, she was older but had the same smile and short cut white hair just like her siblings. The guild recovered quickly charging at Lisanna to hug her, mostly the men. Elfman intervened using his beast arm to knock them all away in a single punch.

"Keep your filthy paws off of her!" He yelled Levy chuckled at his overprotective nature he had his baby sister back it was only to be expected. Levy saw Gajeel standing at the door with a small black cat with a white mussel and a scar around is left eye. 'Did Gajeel finally find his cat?" Levy knew he had been extremely sensitive about the subject especially after Wendy had joined complete with Carla. Something had happened though Levy had no idea what, it was obviously something major.  
"Today, we'll all celebrate your return to Fairy Tail!" The master yelled excitedly standing in front of a tearful Lisanna.

"Welcome back Lisanna!" The guild cheered for her as she broke down in tears and Lisanna tackled the master sopping happily. A banner was quickly thrown up that said Welcome Home Lisanna and booze began to flow. Gajeel thought that a party was actually appropriate for once. He could do with cutting lose after everything that had happened in Edolas plus he wanted to show off is his new kitty. Lily was mostly hanging around with his fellow exceeds but that didn't bother Gajeel, Fairy Tail took some time to get used to. Gajeel started knocking back drinks with the rest of guild till finally he couldn't take it any more, grabbing the table he in front of him and flipping it over sending Bisca and Alzacks flying.

"I got a wager you you and the little girl, Salamander!" He roared feeling the booze. "I betcha my Lily can beat the ever-loving crap out of your punny cats!" Natsu rose to the challenge as expected but Wendy looked mortified.

"The big guy has his heart set on having them fight." Lucy observed.

"Don't worry she can handle him, I think." Levy said to try and calm Wendy. Lucy had told her about Edolas and everything that had happened in the other world. It was crazy to think it had felt like mere second to her and the rest of the guild. Thankfully for all of them Lily had a much more level head than his slayer and denied the fight. And then there was an all out brawl between the boys.

"Hi Pantherlily right?" Levy said to the small black cat. Lily looked up at her.

"Yes that's correct." She smiled at him.

"I'm Levy, it's very nice to meet you." Lily inclined his head to the blue mage.

"Likewise." Just then Cana came running over as the boys continued to brawl.

"Come on girl let's celebrate!" Levy was pulled into a group of the girls gathered around Lisanna who what describing their Edolas versions.

"What about Levy?" Mira asked excited. Levy blushed.

"Well she was a lot meaner to be honest but she was an amazing mechanic. She could build anything and kept our guild hall running long after it should have shut down." Levy flushed at the pseudo praise for her Edolas self. Cana was pushing drinks into all the girls hands and soon Levy was a giggling mess. Lily floated over to where the script mage sat giggling at something.  
"Lily!" She squealed snatching up the exceed squishing him into her chest cuddling him rather aggressively. Lily struggled against her crushing embrace, she stopped squeezing quiet as tight after a moment and started to scratch behind his ear. In spite of himself Lily started to purr. "Aww," Levy cooed, "you're so cute. I'm so glad that Gajeel found you. He was getting pretty grumpy about being the only dragon slayer without a kitty." She added in a rather loud whisper, Lily could tell she was rather drunk.

"I should probably go check on him." Lily said, escaping from her embrace. Levy continued to giggle as he floated over to Gajeel who was drinking with Elfman.

"Hey there's Lily." Gajeel said slurring his words.

"Gajeel," Lily asked seriously.

"What's up Lily?" Gajeel continued to smile stupidly at him.  
"Is that Levy girl your woman." Gajeel spewed his drink all over Elfman.

"What the hell are you talking about cat?" Gajeel yelled at the exceed. Gajeel shot a look over at the script mage who was laughing with Juvia. 'My woman.' He shook his head. "NO! It's nothing like that!"

"Hmm." Lily looked at him unconvinced. Gajeel grabbed his mug downing what remained in a massive gulp. 'Shrimp, my girl, ridiculous.' The rest of the night passed in a blur of alcohol, yelling, brawling, and laughter.

Levy started to come too feeling extremely warm, nauseous, and had one massive headache. She groaned snuggling closer to the warmth around her squeezing the soft ball in her arms. She cracked her eye open so see she was cuddling Lily in her arms, she smiled and looked up to see that her head was laying on Gajeel's chest his arm wrapped tight around her waist. She didn't quite understand what was going on but the results of the alcohol in her system made the answer clear, worry about it when she was more conscious. Levy snuggled deeper into Gajeels chest as his arm tightened around her.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Levy was up to her eyes in translation jobs, two weeks ago Team Shadowgear had disbanded, temporarily of course. It was almost time of the S-Class trials. Levy wasn't really sure if she had a chance of making S-Class but she was going to try her best no matter what. Her father had been S-class and she would be damned if she wouldn't make the same class as her father before her. Gajeel on the other hand didn't understand what all the commotion was about. He couldn't understand why everyone was like this, taking jobs like they were going out of style and all the teams had split up. He could see Levy buried under an even larger pile of books than normal.

"Don't worry about it." Mira said with a smile, seeing Gajeel confusion. "You'll find out everything tomorrow."

Everyone was in the guild hall that day, waiting for Makarov to make an announcement. Gajeel had never seen the hall so crowded. It was like every member of the guild was there no matter how low ranked they were.

"What's all the commotion about?" Lily asked Gajeel as they stood amongst the crowd.

"Beats me." Gajeel growled the curtain on the stage rose to reveal Makarov, Erza, Mira, and Gildarts all standing there. Gajeel had to wonder why all the S-classed wizards were up there. The crowd cheered for their master. Makarov spoke,

"In accordance with the guilds traditions I will now announce the candidates for this years S-Class wizard promotion trial!" The guild cheered louder. 'Promotion trial?' Gajeel smirked to himself, 'No way Makarov won't pick me.' "The trial this year will be held on Tenrou Island. Our guilds sacred ground." Another murmur of excitement swept the hall. Makarov began to list of the candidates, Salamander, Ice Princess, Juvia, Elfman, Cana, Fried, Shrimp, and some guy named Mest were all chosen. Gajeel was in shock,

"How come he picked Juvia but I get passed over!?" He yelled at no one in particular. "I thought the old man liked me more than her."

"You seem to have a shady reputation in the guild for some reason." Lily said frankly, "I get the feeling they don't trust you very much." Gajeel looked at his cat surprised and somewhat hurt by his statement.

"That's crazy! They can all trust me just fine!" Gajeel yelled at Lily, "I just can't tell them what I'm really doing around here." He added quietly, it wasn't like he could go around the guild telling everyone he was working as a double agent for Makarov. The guild cheered for those that had made the trials and started to talk animatedly about the possible events the master had planned for the trials. Makarov went over the rules of the trial, each candidate was able to pick a partner. There was still a chance that Gajeel could find a way into the trial if he could become someone's partner. His eyes flicked between the candidates, Salamander and Gray would never agree to work with him. Fried would probably take someone from the Thunder Legion, Elfman would probably take his sister, the only two that he had a chance of working with were Juvia and Levy. 'Juvia can handle herself well enough without me. The shrimp on the other hand…' he looked over at Levy and her lapdogs who were fawning over her. They each wanted to be her partner. Levy didn't know which one to choose, their bickering got worse and Levy started to feel hopeless. 'Even with Jet or Droy I'll still won't make it to S-Class.'

"If you really want to make it to S-Class," A gravelly voice said behind her, "you should pick me instead of those two clowns." Levy snapped around looking up at Gajeel who was looking down at her with his usual cocky smirk.

"Seriously?" She was surprised, a small glimmer of hope flared inside her.

"I get a chance to beat up on all those other idiots if we do this, don't I?" He said smiling.

"I guess there's going to be some fighting involved." Levy thought sadly. "But, I'm so puny and weak, we'll probably just lose right away." She hung her head in defeat as a hand grabbed the back of her dress holding her up in the air with ease.

"Don't go wimping out before the whole thing even gets started. Ya hear?" Gajeel chastised, Levy bang to squirm she reached around behind her trying to pry his finger away.

"Hey! Let me go! Please, Put Me Down!" She cried, frustrated by how easily he could pick her up.

"I'll make you bigger than you've ever been, little girl." Gajeel said in complete seriousness. Levy felt herself blush at his words.

"O, Okay." She stuttered. Jet and Droy's jaws hit the floor. Gajeel smirked again, then threw Levy over his shoulder. "Gajeel! What are you doing?" Several guild members started laughing at the sight causing Levy to blush in embracement.  
"We've only got one week to get you in fighting shape, no time to waste." He said strolling out of the guild one arm wrapped tight around her knees to keep her in place. Levy continued to struggle against him as he carried her out of town.

"I'm perfectly capable of walking you know." She huffed, pressing her hands into his back to lift herself up.

"Yeah but those short legs of yours are just going to slow us down." Gajeel said with a bark of laughter. Levy pouted crossing her arms as she continued to bounce against his back. After about five minutes Gajeel set her down, Levy looked around to see they were standing in front of a small cottage at the edge of the forest. She saw a large pile of metal sitting next to it and realized that this was Gajeels house. She looked and saw that Lily was with them. Levy looked up at the sky to see thick gray clouds rolling in. It almost looked like it was going to snow.

"Okay Shrimp, show me what you got." Gajeel said, Levy turned to see he was in a fighting stance. Levy steeled her nerves and attacked, the fight lasted all of thirty seconds before Gajeel had her pinned to the ground. "We've got more work to do than I thought." He said pulling Levy up to her feet.  
"She has potential." Lily commented from where he had been watching. Levy looked at him surprised.

"Really?" Levy asked feeling a tiny bit hopefully at the exceeds words.

"I was a division commander back in Edolas, I have a lot of experience with new recruits and I know potential when I see it." Lily gave Levy a smile and she felt her confidence swell.

"Enough with the pep talk let's get back to work." Gajeel huffed. About an hour later it had started to snow but that wasn't going to stop Gajeel, by sundown Levy was exhausted. Every muscle in her body hurt, she had bruises from where Gajeel had landed several hits. Though she could tell he was pulling his punches.

"Okay that's enough for today." Lily said firmly, standing up. "Levy would you like to join us for dinner?"

"That would be wonderful." Levy said panting slightly. She walked on shaking legs into the house to find it to be very tidy, though she wonder if that was more Lily's doing than Gajeel. Lily floated into the kitchen.

"If you want to take a shower it just down the hall." Gajeel said calmly from behind her. There was nothing more the Levy wanted than to wash away sweat and grim from their training session but the thought of getting back into her sweaty clothes after getting clean did not sound appealing.  
"Thanks, but I don't have anything to change into so I'll just wait till I go home." Levy said with a smile. Gajeel shrugged,

"You can borrow something on mine. I don't want you smelling up my house." Gajeel grumbled. Levy puffed out her cheek and lightly smacked his arm. "I'll grab you something." Gajeel said as he disappeared into what Levy assumed was his bedroom. He came out a second later with a small pile of clothes and thrust them into Levy's arms.

"Thanks." She murmured and disappeared into the bathroom. Levy let out a deep breath and set the clothes down on the counter and flipped on the shower. She stripped out of her now sweat and dirt covered dress. Levy caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror, she blushed seeing herself naked in Gajeel's home. 'Stop thinking about that.' Levy scolded herself and quickly jumped into the shower. The hot water soaked her hair and she let out a contented sigh. She looked around to see a large collection of hair care products which made her giggle. Once she was cleaned up she towelled off and pulled on the black t-shirt Gajeel had given her which fell almost to her knees and tugged on a the pair of black boxers. Levy looked at herself in the mirror thinking how strange she looked. 'I look more like his girlfriend than his partner.' Levy thought with a small smile on her lips. Which then turned to a frown. 'Not that he sees me like that.' She went out into the kitchen to find Lily and Gajeel making dinner.

"Took you long enough." Gajeel grumbled.

"I can get your clothes cleaned." Lily said holding out his paws. Levy smiled and handed over her dress.

"Thanks, Lily." The exceed nodded and walked off to a different part of the house. Gajeel had gone to shower which left Levy alone. She carefully nosed around the kitchen lifting the lid of the pot on the counter smelling the contents within. It was a hardy stew which made her sigh. Lily came back into the kitchen to see Levy standing on her toes trying to grab a bowl out of the cupboard.

"Let me help." Lily said as he extended his wings and floated over her and grabbed three of the bowls.

"Thanks Lily. I was going to set the table." She blushed and stepped back as Lily lifted out three bowls. Levy and Lily chatted happily as they set up for dinner. Gajeel reappeared in the kitchen to see Levy sitting up on the counter laughing at something Lily had said. For a moment he couldn't help but stare. Her blue hair was wild around her face, her laugh light and bright and the fact that she was sitting there in his clothes. 'Damn she looks good.' He thought before shaking his head trying to clear away the thoughts.

"Let's eat." He grumbled and Levy hopped off the counter with smile. Their meal was pleasant. Lily soon came out with Levy's clean dress.

"Thanks for letting me borrow these." Levy said handing back the shirt and boxers to Gajeel.

"No problem. Meet back here tomorrow at eight we still have a lot of work to do." Gajeel said taking back his clothes. Levy nodded and walked out his door with her normal bouncing step.

Levy had never had a week go by so fast in her life. Between the time she spent training with Gajeel and in the library she barely found enough time to eat and sleep. She had heard about the previous trials and tried to come up with a game plan from those. Gajeel said that her fighting as improved a bit since they had started training but a week wasn't nearly enough time to get her up to Gajeel's standards.

"Come on Shrimp hit like you mean it!" Gajeel yelled as Levy alternated between kicking and punching the lager bag he had set up behind his house. Snow crunched under her feet as she aimed another punch. Her small fists barling caused the bag to sway as she connected with it. Her breathe came out in soft clouds of white in the cold air. Levy had had just about enough of Gajeel telling her to hit like she meant it. Ever swing had her full force behind it, it's just her full force didn't add up to a lot. "Your never going to make S-Class if you can't fight!" Something snapped in her, Levy spun around quick as a flash,

"Solid script: PUNCH!" She yelled aiming the spell right at Gajeels chest. It caught him by surprise and sent him stumbling back a few steps. Levy aimed a kick at his side connecting it perfectly but before she could pull her leg back Gajeel had pinned it his side with his arm, causing Levy to lose her balance.

"Solid script: PULL!" The spell shot out and wrapped around Gajeel's ankle pulling him off his feet. He let go of Levy's leg so he could catch himself. Levy landed hard on her back the wind knocked out of her. Gajeel lunged forward grabbing her wrists and pinning them over her head with one hand. He could see the anger flashing in her eyes as she struggled against his grip but Gajeel had her completely pinned beneath him.

"Not bad Shorty." He said with a grin. It was then that Levy realized how close they were to each other. His body hovering over hers in a way that made her cheeks flush red. He had been this close to her before but something about it felt different. Gajeel let go of her wrists and sat back on his heels. "Well your not beating Erza by any shot. But at least now you won't be worthless in a fight." Levy sat up taking Gajeel's harsh compliment.

"I should probably get going." Levy said shaking the snow out of her hair. "I need to pack and double check the books I bringing." She stood up grabbing her bag slinging it over her shoulder. "The train is leaving at nine thirty so let's meet at the station at nine." Gajeel watched her as she walked away. 'Well she's still not a great fighter but she not a liability at least.' He stood up stretching and rubbed his chest. 'If she could get a bit more power behind those spells she could be a real fighter.' A smug satisfied smile crossed his lips.

Levy stood outside the train waiting for Gajeel. She double checked her bag to make sure that she had everything she needed. Levy looked at the clock it had just stuck nine. She looked around the station for Gajeel, he wasn't hard to pick out once he. She waved to get his attention.

"Hey shrimp, ready to go?" He said with his usual cocky smile. They climbed onto the train and settled down for the short trip to Hargeon, Levy pulled a book out of her bag and started to read and the train lurched into motion. Gajeel stared out of the window at the passing landscape.

"So you don't get motion sick." Levy said suddenly looking up from her book.

"What?" Gajeel said confused, she stared at him wide eyed.

"Natsu has crazy bad motion sickness and I was wondering if it was a dragon slayer thing." Gajeel huffed and crossed his arms scowling out the window.

"I'm not as weak as Salamander." Levy chuckled at returned to her book.

"Once we get to the island we should be ready for a fight. The old man will probably try to catch us off balance and throw the S-Class wizards at us right out. Pick off the weak teams." Gajeel went on about their different strategies for taking down the different wizards. Levy was still hoping she wouldn't have to fight maybe she would get lucky and it would be a battle of inticlect than strength. Once they arrived in Hargeon the pair made their way down to the docks to find the ship that would take them to Tenrou. The harbor city was a busy as ever with sailors moving about, fishmongers yelling the days catch, and traders calling out the wears. Usually Levy was bumped and jostled by the crowds but everyone seemed to give Gajeel a wide birth. The dragon slayer's reputation was still pretty dark and people tended to avoid him. They made their way down to the dock and began to look for the Fairy Tail ship. It wasn't hard to pick out with its massive Fairy Tail emblem on the sails. The other candidates and their partners were making their way over the ship, Natsu looked particularly unhappy about having to get on the boat but climbed on anyway. Once everyone was on board to ship it moved out of the harbor and into the open ocean, Natus instantly ran to the rail as his motion sickness to hold. Gajeel laughed never at Salamander's weakness. Levy passed the time reading but soon it became unbearably hot. Cana was the first to strip down to her bikini which wasn't that big of a change for her. Soon though everyone was following her lead and stripping down. Levy caved and went down below to change not long after Lucy. The lantern lighting the cabin swung slightly with the rocking of the ship. Lucy was part way through changing when Levy opened the door.

"Hey Levy." Lucy said cheerfully as she tied up her top. "I meant to ask you earlier but how did your training go?" Levy set down her bag and pulled out her bikini.  
"Gajeel can be a little intense when it comes to training but I think I got a bit better at fighting." Lucy nodded in agreement and pulled on her bottoms.

"Well he and Natsu did take down Laxus so he's probably going to be an amazing partner." Levy had pulled off her dress off and was shimmying into her bottoms.

"Yeah I know I was really surprised when he offered to be my partner." Levy said smiling, it was soft and sweet kind of smile.

"Oooh I know that look." Lucy said smirking. Levy gaped at her completely caught off guard.

"What look?"  
"You like him don't you." Lucy said putting her hands on her hips. Levy blushed,

"Oh come on Lu can we not talk about this here. People might hear us." And by people Levy meant to three dragon slayers with extremely heightened hearing.

"Okay fine but when we get back to Magnolia we are having a girls night and you missy are spilling everything." Lucy promised as she sauntered back up onto the deck. Levy was still blushing as she got dressed. A girls night would be hell on earth if it was more than just Lucy. She steeled her nerves driving the blush from her cheeks as she went back up to the deck. The heat seemed to be even more intense than before. Levy went back to her seat next to Cana who was fanning herself vigorously. Wendy who was sitting with them looked as though she was melting onto the table, Levy felt sorry for the little slayer. Hours slipped past as everyone except for Juvia looked like they were about to melt for the crazy heat. Levy tried to distract herself by reading but it wasn't any good it was just too hot. The members on the ship crowed into what little shade there was. Gray was laid out completely naked not that anyone had the energy to yell at him to put clothes on.

"We've arrived." Loke said calmly. Levy stood up and looked out across the ocean to see the most bizzare looking island she had ever seen. The tree that covered it was massive almost bigger than the island itself.

"There's a legend about this place." Makarov's voice rang out. Levy looked back to see the master standing up on the railing. "That is was once populated by fairies."  
"Is the legend true." Lucy asked.

"No one knows but the island is still very important to the guild. It is the resting place of the guilds first master Mavis Vermillion." Makarov explained. Levy looked back at the island as Gajeel walked up next to her.

"Weird looking place." He grumbled, eyeing the island suspiciously.

"Yeah but the magic energy is incredible, can't you feel it?" She asked, Gajeel nodded.

"I would like to reveal the first round of you trail if I may." The master chidded Gray. Levy's focus snapped into attention at the mention of the trial. Makarov explained that their objective was to make it to the place on the island where smoke was rising, pick a path and follow it to either combat, serenity, or intense compat. Levy was hoping that they would get the serenity route it sounded like there would be puzzel which would give her an advantage. Gajeel placed his arm on top of Levy's head using her as a rest,

"The first round could be the end of us. I don't want to have to fight a bunch of my friends." Levy said honestly. She could fight better now but she didn't think she would be able to beat any of the other members let alone the S-class wizards.

"Sounds great to me." Gajeel said, he was itching for a fight. "I've been looking for an excuse to punch on of these fools." It was what he looking forward to the most about these trails.

"Yeah I know." Levy said, it was all he had talked about in regards to the trial.

"Your trial starts now!" Makarov yelled. Levy was slightly stunned they hadn't even made it to the island yet. Happy grabbed Natsu and flew up off the ship but slammed into an invisible barrier. 'Fried' Levy hissed. She grabbed her light pen out of her bag and began working as quickly as she could to rewrite the enchantment. It wasn't nearly as intricate as what she had expected from Fried. 'I wonder if he rushed it. Either way I can get through this.'

"This will be a piece of cake." She said as she altered the rules of the enchantment.

"Nice!" Lucy and Cana said together happily. Levy smirked as she added the final alteration.

"Sorry," Levy said with a wink as she climbed up on the railing, "I only rewrote it for me and Gajeel!" She jumped off into the ocean Gajeel at her side.

"Not cool!" She heard the others yelling at her. The ocean left cool and refreshing after the heat of the boat. Levy swam quickly back to the surface breaking it and breathing in the sweet air.

"I thought we were friends." Lucy yelled from behind the barrier looking hurt.

"Not today, Lulu." Levy said with a smile. "Later taters see you on the island!" She yelled as she swam at full speed toward the island. Gajeel was out pacing her with ease, even in full clothes he was swimming faster than her. "Solid script: Propel." The word formed behind her thrusting her forward at top speed. Levy grabbed a hold of Gajeel's arm as she overtook him speeding them towards the smoke.

"Nice thinking Shrimp." Gajeel said as they hit the beach at a sprint. They ran towards the smoke to see the eight different path Makarov had told them about. Path B was already sealed with a massive X floating over it.

"Fried and Bixlow must have gone that way." She said looking at the seven remaining paths. There weren't any distinct markings on any of the caves except for the small lettered sign in front. It was pure luck just like Makarov had said it would be. "Okay that's take F."

"Whatever as long as I get a fight." Gajeel said cracking his knuckles excitedly. Levy sighed as they headed into the cave. She was still hopeful that this would be the serenity route. The cave was bright with the light of spirit flies. Gajeel seemed tense ready for a surprise attack, they walked deeper into the cave and didn't come across any enemies. They stayed silent as they walked along looking for any sign of the enemy. Levy thought the cave was actually kind of pretty with the dancing light of the spirit bugs. After a long time walking they came across a gate that was closed to them. Levy went up to it take a closer look when words appeared floating in front of it.

"What's that." Gajeel growled. Levy looked at it closer,

"It's a riddle. Your in a room with no door, no windows and you will soon run out of air. The only thing in the room is a table and a mirror. How do you get out?" Levy puzzled over the riddle she felt like she had heard it somewhere before.

"That makes no sense." Gajeel growled at the words. He started passing around the room while Levy stood there thinking. Suddenly a gate behind them snapped shut. "What the hell?"

"I think this is the serenity path and this is the test that Master set up for us." Levy said still working the riddle over in her mind. "A mirror and a table, how do you escape with just those." Levy stood there thinking for a while longer, mumbling to herself as she did. Gajeel was getting impatient and he was mad that he had gotten stuck on the serenity route, the one route that didn't involve a fight. Levy started to feel light headed.

"What's going on?" She puzzled. Gajeel was sitting near her. Levy's breathe was coming in shorter gasps. 'On now the riddle! There's a time limit! We're running out of air!'

"Come on, shrimp." Gajeel growled. He had slowed down his breathing to try and conserve oxygen. Levy took a deep breathe and focused. Her mind raced at a million miles a minute then the answer clicked into place.

"I got it!" Levy whispered. "Look in the mirror to see what you saw. Take the saw and cut the table in half. Two halves equal a hole. You can climb out using the hole!" The words glowed bright gold and burst into a shower of stars. The gate rattled open behind them. Fresh air rushed into the chamber and Levy breathed a deep sigh as clean air filled her lungs.

"Good job Shrimp." Gajeel said enjoying the clean air. Levy skipped through the gate proud of herself for solving the riddle Gajeel sulking at her heels. While he was proud of her for figuring out riddle he was mad it hadn't been a fight. They exited the cave into warm sunlight. Lucy and Cana were sitting next to a bright pool of water.

"Hey guys." Levy said smiling at the girls.

"Hey you made it!" Lucy said running up and huggin Levy. "What path did you guys get. We had to fight Fried and Bixlow."

"We got the serenity route. I just had to solve a riddle to get us through." Levy said happily.

"I bet Master made that one just for you." Cana said warmly. Gajeel went to sit grumply on an outcropping of rock, Levy joined him basking in the sun enjoy that fact that she had made it through the first round. A few minutes later Natsu appeared looking rather shaken, followed shortly by Loke and Gray.

"I told you we were lucky to get the serenity route." Levy said beaming up at Gajeel.

"Lucky? But I didn't get to beat up a single person." Gajeel yelled back at her, Levy giggled at his outburst.

"Alright I believe all our winners are here." Makarov said walking out of the bushes. It turned out the Lisanna and Juvia had lost to Erza and it looked like Elfman and Evergreen had lost to Mira, but to everyone's surprise Elfman and Ever came stumbling out of the forest looking a bit worse for wear but still victorious. "Now that everyone is here let's move on to the second round. To pass the next round you must search the island for the grave of Fairy Tail's first master Mavis Vermillion. You have six hours find it or you fail no excuses. Is that challenging enough for you? Very well, I'll be waiting for you at Mavis's grave." Makarov turned and walked back into the forest. Each Team ran in opposite directions of each other to start looking for the grave. Gajeel and Levy ran for a good fifteen minutes fighting off crazy monsters that inhabited the island. Levy was thankful for the training Gajeel given her as she was more useful in a fight than before. They kept moving before seeing a giant monster roaming the forest the hid behind some rocks waiting for it to pass.

"I'm really starting to hate this island." Gajeel growled.

"I'm starting to think I might die here." Levy moaned looking over the rock to see if the monster had gone. It stomped away from them and Levy let out a sigh and stood up. Gajeel patted her head.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you, short stuff." He said gruffly, Levy blushed.

"Come on." Levy said, "We need to find the grave." They started to make their way across the island. "I think the master gave us a clue to the grave in what he said."

"More riddles." Gajeel groaned as they picked their way through the trees. They came to a massive cliff face.

"We need to get up there." Levy pointed to the top.

"Alright." Gajeel slung his bag across his back and started climbing. He transformed his hands into large spikes of iron and used them to scale the cliff face with ease. Levy followed behind using the holes he made as foot and hand holds. Gajeel made it to the top well ahead of her and disappeared over the edge. 'Just don't look down Lev you can do this.' There was a rumble for the forest below. She looked cautiously over her shoulder to see the monster they had hid from earlier stomping through the forest. Levy felt frozen as she saw how far up she was, but before the panic could set in a strong hand grabbed onto her wrist. She looked up and saw Gajeel holding on to her. Levy smiled and twisted her hand so she could grab his wrist, locking them together. He gave an easy pull and lifted her up over the cliff edge. She looked around to get her bearings.

"Okay looks like we need to head that way." Levy point is a south east direction. "It should take us another hour or so get to the grave site. So we'll make it in plenty of time." She smiled up at Gajeel. Gajeel started complaining rather loudly about not having gotten to fight in the the first round. Levy tried to be sympathetic as first but his whining was starting to grate on her last nerve. They walked on through the forest until the monster that they had seen earlier appeared in their path charging them.

"Finally!" Gajeel yelled happily charging into the fight. "This is what I've been looking for." Levy stood back slightly perturbed as the dragon slayer quickly and easily dispatched the monster.

"Think you can scare me!? You got another thing coming." Gajeel yelled as he delivered the final blow. Levy huffed and started walking again. Gajeel fell in step with her easily,

"I don't understand the point of the stupid trial. How does picking a rout or finding a grave prove your strength to anybody?" Gajeel complained loudly. Levy had had just about enough of Gajeel's bitching.

"Ugh! Would you shut up?" She shouted in frustration.

"I only came to this island so I could have a chance to beat up Erza or Salamander." He continued not listening to Levy. "Walking through caves and fighting oversized lizards is no my idea of time well spent." This was the final straw for Levy, she stopped dead her hands clenched into tight fists.

"OH! So it wasn't to help me get S-Class?" She shot at Gajeel. Gajeel looked at her still scowling.

"Why are you getting all bent out of shape, short stuff?"  
"You just said the only reason you're here is so you can beat up our friends. You don't seem to care about me at all!" She yelled up at Gajeel. "I'm right aren't I."

"Awe, is someone feeling left out?" He said smirking at her. "So you want to get my attention is that it, half-pint." Gajeel started patting her on the head in a condescending manner. "In that case, all you've got to do is get strong enough to actually be a challenge for me." Levy felt something break in her at those words, she felt tears starting to build in her eyes. She had been right all along he would never see her the same way she saw him.

"What you're saying is I'll never be up to the task. 'Cause I'm too weak." Gajeel looked away from her unsure how to handle a girl on the verge of tears.

"Not that this ain't fun but you've got more important things to do than get all.." WHACK! Levy's bag which was loaded with several large books crashed into Gajeel's face sending him sprawling to the ground.

"FINE! Who need you, you iron-hearted JERK!" Levy yelled as she sprinted off into the forest. Gajeel was completely stunned laid out on the forest floor,

"What just happened?" He groaned, pushing himself back up onto his feet. 'Damn she can be a little spit fire.' Gajeel started after her smiling stupidly to himself, then he stopped dead there was a smell two smells, strangers in the forest. People who should not have been on the island, then Gajeel heard Levy scream.

"LEVY!" He yelled running at full speed through the forest, following her sent. Gajeel broke into a clearing at full sprint. What he saw made his blood boil. Two men stood over Levy one that looked like a chicken had her pinned to the ground the other held a katana over his head preparing to strike. Levy screamed again as the blade swung down. Gajeel jumped in front of the blade deflecting it with his iron arm and punched the chicken in the face with his other hand.

"It's tough to keep track of you when you run of on your own, kid." Gajeel growled not taking his eyes off the enemy before him. Levy pushed herself off the ground as she stared up at Gajeel. "Seriously, don't leave my side again." Levy looked up shocked by his words, and nodded smiling. 'These two bastards are going to pay for touching her.' Gajeel's eyes narrowed at the katana wielder in front of him. Levy stood her back pressed to Gajeel's,

"So who are your new pals?" He asked dryly.

"They aren't any friends of mine." Levy said darkly, her eyes landing on the emblem on both attackers. "Grimoire Heart? I don't understand why anyone from a dark guild would be here."

"The old man's more creative than I thought," Gajeel said smirking, this was the fight he had been looking for, "if he got these guys to be part of the trial."  
"Master wouldn't do that." Levy shot back. "My guess is that they snuck onto the island to cause trouble."  
"Whatever, I don't care as long as I get to beat someone up." Gajeel cracked his knuckles smiling darkly. "If there's one thing I'm good at its cleaning up messes like this. Dealing with the unexpected is an even more important skill than fighting. If you can't adapt, you don't deserve to get to S-Class."

"But they're from the most powerful dark guild there is. It's the head of the Baram Alliance. We're not even allowed to fight them without special permission from the council." Levy protested trying to get across how dangerous the situation dark mages laughed at their words and taunted Gajeel and Levy.

"Who are you creeps what are you doing on this island?" Levy shouted.

"We're a couple of passionate hunters looking for the ultimate prey. I'm Yomazu." The katana wielder said.

"And I'm his partner, Kawazu." The chicken added.

"So what's this ultimate prey you're looking for." Gajeel growled low in his throat.

"So glad you asked." Yomazu said swinging his katana through the air a word appeared sending out a massive wave of sound that made Levy cover her ears.

"It's killing my ears!" She yelled. Gajeel felt like his ears were about to burst from the noise, for the first time in his life he cursed his dragon slayer senses. He didn't dare take his hands away from his ears for fear that they would actually shatter.

"He's using magic writing. That's just like what you do. Ain't that right? Hey LEVY! Can you hear me!" Gajeel screamed over the noise.

"I'm almost positive that he's using the eastern version of solid script." Levy screamed back. She looked and saw Kawazu charging them. "GAJEEL!" She screamed, "He's coming right for us." Gajeel didn't even flinch at her words his eyes trained on Yomazu. 'He can't hear me.' Levy looked back at Kawazu, she grabbed Gajeels jacket and pulled down as hard as she could moving them both out of the way just in time. Kawazu spun in mid air opened his mouth and a volley of eggs came flying at them. They hit Gajeel and Levy sending them flying, the only thing Gajeel could hear was the deafening roar that filled his ears. He opened his eyes just in time to Yomazu flying at him. Gajeel leapt out of the way of the crushing blow. He continued to dodge just barely able to stay ahead of the katana.

"Gajeel!" Ley yelled as Kawazu kicked sending her flying. "Solid Script: SILENT!" Her word flew across the field and crashed in Yomazu's shattering it. The world went quiet.

"She turned down the volume on ya." Gajeel shouted happily.

"How dare that little girl erase what I have written." Yomazu growled at Levy.

"My turn." Gajeel slammed an iron fist into Yomazu sending him backward. Yomazu returned with a volley of the word Slice. Gajeel covered himself in his iron scales just in time but the blow still hurt. 'Damn this guy is tough.' Then he heard Levy scream, he spun to look for her,

"NO, Levy!" But a slice cut through his scales it was all he could to to try and defend himself as Yomazu's blade cut into his scales. No one had ever been able to get through Gajeel's scales before. It was becoming clear how far out if their depths they were. Gajeel's mind was racing he needed a plan a way to get Levy out and away from the fighting.

"Pierce!" Yomazu yelled. Gajeel felt pain explode in his side where the blow caught him blood running between his finger as he grabbed at his wound.

"NO Stop!" Levy yelled from somewhere behind Gajeel. Levy watched in horror as Yomazu landed his greatest blow. Gajeel fell backwards his scales vanishing from his body, "GAJEEL!" he landed with a sickening thud. "Gajeel." Her voice was barely a whisper, she thought he was down but somehow he was pushing himself onto his knees. Gajeel held his side tightly trying to stop the blood that running down his side. Levy didn't even hear what the two dark wizards were talking about.

"There's more of you scumbags." He growled at the two mages.

"This one's still clucking away." Kawazu chuckled.

"We're merely the reconnaissance team." Yomazu laughed darkly. "The rest of Grimoire Heart will be arriving shortly."

"What?" Levy's eyes went wide in horror. "The rest of the guild?" There was no way that the small group on the island to take down an entire dark guild.

"Levy. Run." Gajeel panted. "This ain't gonna be a some simple little fight. It'll be worse than we can imagine." Her heart hammered in her chest fear running through Levy like ice in her veins.

"But I can't leave you." She protested.

"Get out of here!" Gajeel yelled at her his eyes full of rage. "You gotta tell the other what's going on. I'll be okay. I can handle these guys, so move it!" Tears started to spill from Levy's eyes, she stood feeling like her heart was getting ripped out of her chest as she did but she knew that Gajeel was right. She turned and started to run.

"You're not going anywhere." Yomazu yelled drawing his katana. Gajeel sent his iron club smashing into Yomazu's chest.

"Are you alright?" Levy yelled pausing.

"What'd I just tell you, Levy?" Gajeel yelled. "Now get moving!" Levy sent one final spell out, the word Iron appeared over Gajeel, she hadn't intended but the center of the o was shaped like a heart. 'Magic always can read your to heart.' She smiled seeing the detail. 'Stay strong, please.' Levy prayed as she sprinted away from the fight. She had never run so hard for so long in her life she had to find the others someone anyone tell them what was coming. Levy's foot caught on a root and she went flying. She rolled down the hill she felt rocks and roots smashing into her body before she came to a stop at the bottom.

"Please hold on Gajeel." She whispered, trying to push herself off the ground but it was to much and her mind went black.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The next thing Levy knew she was being shaken awake by Erza. Juvia was looking down at her in horror. Ever part of Levy hurt, it made training with Gajeel look like a day at the beach.

"How'd you manage to get such awful injuries?" Juvia asked shocked. Levy felt tears of relief form in her eyes at the sight of the two mages.

"It's you. Thank goodness." She croaked out. Erza gently lifted Levy up in her arms.

"My word what happened to you?" Erza asked concern on her face.

"We're in real trouble." Levy's voice shook as she spoke she grabbed Erza's shoulder squeezing it hard. "And he needs help." Erza and Juvia helped get Levy back on her feet as she told them about the attack by Grimoire Heart and that Gajeel was trying to hold of two by himself.

"We need to move quickly." Erza said looking up the hill that Levy had fallen down. Levy nodded, as she regained her balance.

"He'll be okay Levy. Gajeel is very strong." Juvia said trying to give some comfort to Levy.

"It's this way." Levy said not daring to respond for fear the tears she was holding back would break forth. Erza and Juvia followed her back up the hill as she ran along the path back to where Gajeel and she had been attacked. 'Please be alright. Please.' This ran over and over in her mind as they made their way back to the clearing. They felt a massive pulse of magic energy, as they closed in. 'You better be okay.'

Gajeel collapsed face first into the ground after using his secret art. He was exhausted, 'Damn this was almost as hard as Laxus.' Gajeel didn't care that he was face down in the dirt the fight was over and he had won.

"Gajeel!" He heard her yelling. 'Levy, she's okay.' He could hear her running towards him feet hitting the hard earth getting closer. "Gajeel. Oh please tell me you're okay." She fell to the ground next to him, her hand resting lightly on his back. He opened his eyes and looked up at her,

"Told ya I could handle those chumps by myself, didn't I." He said with a weak smirk.

"Yeah you did." Levy said with a smile as tears rolled down her cheeks. 'Don't cry Levy. I hate it when you cry.' Gajeel could feel himself starting to blackout he fought to hold on. He kept his eyes on Levy, he had to stay awake.

"Can you stand." Levy asked softly. Gajeel pushed himself up off the ground, Levy wrapped her hand around his arm pulling. He was barely able to keep his balance as she draped his arm around her, he leaned heavily into her back almost all his weight being put onto the tiny mage.

"I'll take Gajeel back." She said to Erza and Juvia.

"Yes thank you, Levy." Erza said formally. She started to walk away, Gajeel trying to walk as well.

"You don't have to push yourself on my account, small fry." He whispered hoarsely.

"Well, I don't see you getting there on your own, you big lug." She said with a laugh in her voice.

"Yeah yeah." Gajeel shot back "Don't rub it in." Levy began to move them in the direction of the emergency rendezvous. Gajeel needed to stay awake, 'Come on focus find something and focus on it.' He had used this technique before to keep himself conscious. The pain, no that was a bad idea something else. 'Levy.' His eyes cracked open to look at her, her face was set determinedly but he could feel her legs shaking under his weight. He listened to her heartbeat and breathing. He took in her sent trying figure out every minute detail to it. Gajeel could feel his legs failing him as more of his weight was put on her.

"Don't give up on me, okay?" She groaned. "We have to find the others before the islands overrun. We're at a major disadvantage, they attacked while we were split up. I don't want to think about what'll happen." Gajeel didn't respond he didn't have the strength to speak. He focused on staying awake and on Levy. He couldn't believe that she was carrying him, he would have been able to carry her with ease if she had been hurt she was so small, almost like a real fairy. Levy continued to struggle under his weight but she wouldn't give up she needed to get him to safety. Gajeel had lost consciousness Levy could hear people running in their location, she hid them behind some of the bushes and waited for them to pass.

"We're too late." Levy whispered after they had passed them by. Levy readjusted Gajeel's weight and continued to trug forward half dragging Gajeel behind her. "Come on Gajeel we're almost there. Wendy will fix you up and everything will be okay." Levy saw the base camp or a least what was left of it.

"Hey is anyone here!" She yelled, looking around the wreckage. Lisanna appeared running towards Levy.

"Thank goodness you're okay." Lisanna said, halting when she was Gajeel draped over Levy.

"Gajeel's hurt really badly." Levy explained Lisanna walked over and put his other arm over her shoulder helping support him.

"Let's get him over to where Mira is." Lisanna said, tears coking her voice. Lisanna had set up a large pallet under a tent that was covered in pillows and blankets. Mira was laying under one such blanket. Together they laided Gajeel down gently, Lisanna returned with bandages. Levy lifted up Gajeel's right arm, it was covered in deep cuts she bandaged it up to his shoulder, then turned to the wound on his side. It wasn't as bad as she originally thought which gave her a small amount a relief. Gajeel groaned in his sleep his face contorting in pain.

"Shh." Levy whispered soothingly, running her hand across his jaw sweep his hair back from his face. "It's okay you're safe now." Her actions seemed to calm him so Levy continued to run her finger through his hair. Not long after Elfman appeared carrying Evergreen. Lisanna and Levy got them bandaged up the best they could and had them lay down to rest. 'Mira, Elfman, Evergreen, and Gajeel all out. And, they are some of our strongest mages. How are we going to beat them.' Levy thought desperately. Lisanna sat next to Mira holding her hand and holding back tears as she worried over her brother and sister. Levy felt so drained, it had started to rain down on them Levy didn't really mind though it felt good to have the rain wash away the blood and dirt the clung to her.

"Levy, Lisanna." A deep voice called, Levy looked over to Lily headed towards them.

"Natsu and the others are coming and should be here soon."  
"They're alive thank goodness." Levy smiled at the exceed.

"We will be adding one more to the injured when the master arrives." Lily explained. Levy felt anger starting to boil inside her.

"We'll make them pay for what they've done. We'll send them running for the hills." She said clenching her fist. "If we all work together we can pull it off...I just know it." Her hope seemed so fragile but it was all she had. If Natsu and the others were still alive and able to fight they had a chance of beating back their enemy.

He had fallen into darkness, it was deep, suffocating and all consuming. Images flashed before him some he saw clearly others were just shadows. Metalicana, Phantom Lord, Fairy Tail all flashed across his mind. He remembered flying on Metalicana's back after he had learned his roar, the joy and exhilaration holding onto his father's back as they soared above the clouds. The pain of Metalicana vanisioning how alone he had felt how abandoned. Surviving on the streets barely staying alive. Joining Phantom. 'No not that. Please I don't want to remember.' For once his memories listened to him and he was taken back to his earliest memory so faded it felt more like a dream. A woman with soft black hair was holding him her eyes a soft ruby red. She was smiling at him and singing softly. Gajeel tried to hold onto that memory, clinging to it desperately. But, it too slipped away and he was thrown back into darker memories. Amongst the flashes of memory Gajeel saw her, she was in danger he ran to her but she stayed out of reach. Lightning crashed around her, caging her, fear was in her soft honey colored eyes. As a massive bolt of lightning crashed down at her. He screamed her name, his arms locked around her pulling her out of the way. He looked down at her to make sure she was okay but her eyes were still filled with fear. He wasn't holding her she was hanging from a tree iron cuffs pinning her to it.

"You're a monster." She whispered as tears streamed down her face, her eyes full of fear and hate. Gajeel watched his hands paint a dark symbol across her smooth stomach.

"No. That's not me not anymore." He thought desperately. Gajeel reached he out to touch her face to comfort her to tell her he would never hurt her again but the second his fingers brushed her skin she vanished.

Gajeel woke up feeling like he had been hit by a train. He groaned and tried to move his arms but they only twitched at his command. Gajeel cracked his eyes open. He was laying under a green canvas tent a blanket was pulled over him. His arm and chest were bandaged.

"Hey you." A soft voice said next to him. Gajeel looked over to see Levy sitting next to him. She looked like she had been through a rough fight.

"Hey Shrimp." He said in a horse voice.

"I'm glad your awake." She said with a smile. "Wendy did a good job fixing you up." Gajeel looked over to see the little dragon slayer sitting next to him. He raised his hand a ruffled her hair affectionately.

"Thanks kid." Wendy smiled at him.

"Your arm will take a while to heal but you should be better in a week or so." She told him with a smile. Gajeel pushed himself up into a sitting position, Levy placed a hand on his chest pushing him back onto the mat.

"Don't push yourself." She cautioned. "You were hurt really bad. You need to rest."

"Don't fuss Shrimp." Gajeel said ruffling her hair. Once all the wounded were up and about the master told everyone that the trail was cancelled. The boys were enraged but Levy agreed with the master. No one was in condition to fight. They planned to stay on the island for a couple more hours before sailing home. Then to their horror Acnologia attacked. The guild threw everything they had at the massive dragon and they didn't even make a dent.

"We need to put up some protection." Cana said sharply.

"I don't have enough time to write an enchantment." Fried said desperately.

"There are other defense that script magic has." Levy piped up confidently.

"Everyone join hands and focus your energy on Levy." Erza said. They quickly formed a circle Gajeel took Levy's hand giving it a firm squeeze. Levy began murmuring out protection spells in every language that she knew hoping it would be enough to protect them. She was their last hope it was all on her. There was an explosion of light and everything vanished.

Gajeel opened his eyes Levy was sprawled across his chest, his arms were wrapped tight around her waist. Her breathing was soft and even, her hair tickled his chin. Levy groaned and tightened her grip on his shirt. Lily was curled up next to his head starting to stir slightly.

"What happened." Levy moaned. She turned her face into Gajeel's chest breathing deeply. 'He smells like metal.' Levy realized what she was doing, she sat up quickly swaying at blood rushed to her head. Gajeel dropped his hands from her waist.

"I don't know." Gajeel said sitting up, picking up Lily. The Exceed groaned and curled into his human. "Last thing I remember you were about to cast that protection spell then nothing." Levy looked around everything looked normal enough to her.

"I wonder where everyone else went?" She puzzled standing up and stretching her aching muscles when there came a loud shout.

"LEVY!" She looked over her shoulder to see two men running at her. One had bright orange hair and was long and lean, the other had black hair and looked close to four hundred pounds. They slammed into her hugging her tightly tackling her to the ground. "We missed you so much! You look exactly the same! We're so happy you're safe!" They shouted happily.

"Hey lay off." Gajeel yelled pulling Levy away from the two men and holding her close to him. Their scents were familiar to him but he didn't trust them. Levy looked closer at them and realized.

"Jet! Droy!" Her jaw hung open. Gajeel's eyes went wide, could they really be her lap dogs. "What happened to you two?" Levy asked still shocked by the change in her teammates appearances. They looked at each other anxiously before looking back at Levy.

"Well you guys have been missing for seven years." Jet said in a timid voice. Levy felt very weak suddenly. 'Seven years.' She swayed dangerously, Gajeel wrapped his arm around her shoulders keep her stable. Levy's mind couldn't wrap itself around what Jet and Droy were saying. They told them about how they had gone missing how they had searched for them.

"We've been gone for seven years." Levy whispered, leaning into Gajeel as he held her up.

"Easy shrimp." Gajeel said calmly, his deep rumbling voice sent a wave of salm through her. The others came running over Max, Bisca and Alzack's where among the members that came to tenrou originally, all the same yet different from the seven years they had missed. A part of Levy's mind just couldn't wrap itself around the idea.

"Come on let's get you guys home." Max said with a smile. Levy let Gajeel lead her back towards the ship that Fairy Tail had brought.

"Let's go home, Shrimp." Gajeel grumbled making sure to keep Levy close to his side.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

In the seven years that Levy had missed so much had changed. Fairy Tail was a shadow of what it had been when they had left it, only a handful of the most loyal wizards had remained after all this time. Levy couldn't believe how much they had changed, Bisca and Alzack were married and had a beautiful little girl, Romeo had grown into a talented young wizard, and Laki was a beautiful young woman. But, some things hadn't changed Reedus was still painting, Wakaba still smoked, and Kinana was still working the bar. Levy had gone out on a job with Jet and Droy but it had just felt like they had been out of step with each other. There were somethings that seven years apart just couldn't fix, it wasn't something they could just talk out, she had been missing from their lives for seven years and that wasn't something that would change. Ever since their return Levy had found herself spending more time with Gajeel, it was simple things like sitting together in the hall even if they didn't say a word to each other she felt more a peace in his presence. Levy was sitting next to Gajeel reading when Makarov coughed loudly,

"I have an announcement to make." He said clearly. "I've done all I can in service to this guild. Allow me to introduce Fairy Tail's next master. Without further ado the fifth master of Fairy Tail, Gildarts Clive!" He gestured over to his right but only Mira was standing there, Levy looked around the hall quickly there was no sign of Gildarts. Makarov looked stunned.

"Where the hell is Gildarts?" He asked looking exasperated.

"I don't know." Mira said with a smile. "But, he left us a note." Makarov ripped open the letter and began reading it frantically. Makarov began to read it aloud, Gildarts reinstated Laxus much to the Thunder Legions joy, Fried broke down in tears. And then appointed Makarov as the master all over again. Levy and the other laughed as Makarov raged on about he was never going to retire that he would be master until he died. Gildarts parting words were to make themselves the number guild in Fiore once again. Then talked to turned to becoming the number one guild again, it seemed like those that had been around for the last seven years made it seem like it was impossible, and they brought up a good point that those who had been stuck on the island were now seven years behind everyone else in the world. Romeo jumped on the table and broached an idea that Macao go pale and yell that they would never do whatever it was again.

"It's the Grand Magic Games!" Romeo yelled going toe to toe with his father over the subject. Romeo explained about the games and how the winner of the games was named the number one team. It was the fastest way to make it back to the top of the magical world. In the end what got Makarov to agree was the thirty million jewel grand prize. They had three months to get themselves up to the task. Levy decided to go with the rest of Team Natsu to Akane to train.

"What's your plan, Gajeel?" Levy asked him, he had remained quiet throughout most of the talking munching on bolts in the corner.

"We'll I'm in." He said with a wicked grin. "A chance to beat up some punks no way I'm going to pass that up." Levy huffed,

"That's not what I meant. I meant what are you going to do for training?"  
"Probably go up into the mountains just me and Lily." Gajeel replied, Levy felt slightly disappointed but it was probably for the best for him to not be around Natsu while they trained.

"Well I'm going to Akane with Erza and the others. So I guess I'll see you in three months." Levy said with a smile walking away from Gajeel to go pack. Gajeel watched Levy walking away, not seeing her for three months wasn't something he was looking forward to, but if it was he had to do to get stronger then so be it. He also needed to get in contact with Ivan. 'What has that bastard been up to for the last seven years.'

Three months had gone by much faster than Gajeel thought it would have. He and Lily had drilled day and night, every second divoleted to get stronger and he had. Without a doubt Gajeel was the strongest he had been in his entire life. Gajeel had sent word to Ivan but nothing had come back. He and Lily made their way back to the guild hall a bit later than they probably should have but Gajeel had wanted to get in one more quick sparring match before leaving the mountains. When Gajeel entered the hall he saw Laxus, Juvia, and Mira all standing in the hall speaking with the master.

"Ah Gajeel just the person we were waiting for." Makarov said. "Thanks to some interesting research Levy found about the games this year each team is allowed to enter two teams. So you all will be making up Fairy Tail Team B." Gajeel looked around him,

"You mean I'll be on a team with Laxus! I don't want anything to do with that big stupid idiot." Laxus acted as if he hadn't heard Gajeel's outburst.

"Well I don't have any objection but getting put on the B team is a little insulting." Laxus said folding his arms.

"Okay then how about I sweeten the deal." Makarov said with a wicked smile. "The members of the winning team get to do whatever they want to to the losing team for one whole day."

"That sounds more like a punishment game." Lily said skeptically.

"Whatever we want huh?" Laxus chuckled. Gajeel smirked, the idea of making blondie be his backup dancer was highly amusing.

"Alright I'm in." They all said in unison.

"Very good the fifth member of your team will be meeting you in Crocus." Makarov quickly explained the situation with Jellal and with that Fairy Tail Team B headed out for the capital city. Gajeel had never been to the capital before but it was by far the biggest city he had ever been in. The castle towered over the city, the streets were filled with flowers, people were everywhere waving flags with different team emblems.

"Hey guys." The team turned to see a petite blue haired wizard in a bright orange dress running towards them. Gajeel felt his breathe hitch slightly at sight of her, 'Levy.' Three months away from her and Gajeel hadn't even realized how much he had missed her.

"Hi Levy." Mira said cheerfully.

"Master sent me to fill you all in on the rules." She said panting slightly. "Come one you guys are staying at a different inn then the other team." Levy led them down the streets of Crocus to an inn called the Silver Lily. They checked in, finding with some disappointment they would all be sharing one large room together. This caused both Mira and Juvia to groan,

"I bet you two both snore like grizzly bears." Mira said in a very unpeppy tone. Once they had made it up to the room Levy began to explain the rules,

"Alright so the way the games work is under complete unpredictability. Every event is announced just before it is to happen, the guilds select a member to compete then the rules are explained. There isn't any pattern or reasoning I've been able to find from previous years game so you'll just have to roll with it." Levy said in the commanding voice she always used when giving out instructions. "There are special rules for tonight though, each team must be in their inn by midnight. I don't know why just that's the rules." She added before anyone could ask why.

"Okay then we just have to wait for "Mystogan" to show." Laxus said cooly, "I say enjoy what time we've got before the games but I want everyone back here by eleven." Gajeel growled slightly at being given orders by Laxus but Gajeel knew he was right, better to have everyone together early then be missing a member and get disqualified. "Hey Lev any other rules we should know about?" Laxus asked casually.

"Not really, OH! One thing I did forget to mention is the reserve players." She added cheerfully. "Each team is allowed to have up to five reserve members in case of injuries."

"Good to know." Laxus said thoughtfully, he then patted Levy on the head giving her a smile. "Good job, bookworm." Gajeel didn't like this is the slightest. He huffed and went to throw his bag down on one of the beds. Juvia and Mira were already unpacking as Levy walked up to him.

"How did your training go?" She asked politely.

"Fine." He said shortly, Gajeel was feeling a bit put off by how Laxus had acted towards her.

"Okay well, it's really exciting to have two teams competing in the games isn't it?" Levy was desperately trying to make conversation.

"Yeah sure." Gajeel added in a hard voice. Levy was getting fed up with his attitude.

"Okay well fine then." She stormed off as her anger boiled up. 'Three months away from each other and he can't even be bothered to string together a single sentence.' "And by the way," Levy yelled over her shoulder as she opened the door, "I've entered as a reserve member for Team A!" The enfices she put on A was obvious to everyone in the room. Gajeel's three teammates looked at him stunned. The door slammed shut as Levy stormed off.

"What?!" He barked at them. They all went back to unpacking their things but he heard distinct mutterings of, idiot and clueless.

The next morning Levy stood with the rest of the Fairy Tail guild that wasn't competing in the games to wait for the announcement of the teams that made it through the preliminaries. After the sky labyrinth the teams had a tongue tying curse put on them till after the opening ceremonies so they couldn't say who had made it into the real game. Lily was standing next to her on the ledge waiting for the teams to be announced.

"Gajeel can be hard headed but he did miss you." Lily said softly just so Levy could hear him.

"Huh?" Levy responded surprised, the cat looked up at her and gave her a wink. Levy blushed at looked back at the arena as the announcer called out,

"First up: in eighth place an old school bunch of wild wizards from Magnolia! They had luck in the prelims, and now they're raring to take back first place by force! It's Fairy Tail!" Levy and the other cheered as loudly as they could but the crowds booing easily drowned them out. 'This may be as bad as everyone made it out to be.' Levy thought sadly, but Makarov kept their spirits up and the appearance of Master Mavis while at first shocking did help to lift them higher. In seventh place was Quatro Cerberus, sixth place Mermaid Heel, fifth place Blue Pegasus, fourth place Lamia Scale, third place Raven Tail. This reveal sent a wave of dark whispers through the crowd. 'That guild is headed by Master Makarov's son Ivan. This could get complicated.' Levy thought crewing her lip nervously.

"Our first place runner up is, Oh WOW! This year's competition just got a whole lot more interesting folks!" The Fairy Tail Emblem shone bright in wild crackling lighting before one of the tunnels. "It's Fairy Tail Team B!" Levy couldn't help but smile at the sight of the five wizards walking out onto the field. Gajeel was smirking at the booing crowd, he looked just as confident as ever. The officials debated over the validity of having two Fairy Tail teams but in the end there was nothing wrong with it. Then of course Natsu's hot head got the better of him and he swore that Team B was their enemy for the remainder of the game and Gajeel gladely rose to the challenge. Then the number one team was announced, Sabertooth. The team swaggered out onto the field like they owned the place. The two men in the lead, one blond the other black haired kept eye contact with Natsu and Gajeel respectfully. Levy sensed there was something more between then four of them than what was being shown on the field. The announcer began to explain the rules of how the games would be set up. The first game began and it didn't go well for Fairy Tail at all. Juvia only scored Team B one point and Gray earned zero. It wasn't a good start to the competition, then the battle was announced, Lucy vs Flare of Raven Tail. Levy had never seen someone look so unhinged before laying eyes of Flare. At first the fight seemed to be going in Lucy's favor, then Flare managed to burn Lucy's feet. Levy reached out and grabbed Lily squeezing him tight to her chest. Then suddenly the battle changed Lucy wasn't fighting back and Flare was thrashing her. Levy had to look away she couldn't bare to see her friend be put through that much pain. 'They have to be cheating. Lucy wouldn't just stop fighting like this.'

" She was trying to protect Asuka!" Natsu yelled. "You're in the clear Lucy!" Bisca grabbed up her daughter pulling her tight against her. Levy saw a trace of red hair burning away in Natsu's fist. Lucy summoned Gemini and Levy instantly knew what Lucy was going to do. They had talked about Lucy using this technique but only in theory. 'Go get her Lucy!' The spell charged, there was no way that Flare would be able to beat back this attack. Levy smiled this fight was all but over the spell just needed to connect. Then the spell diffused,

"LUCY!" Levy yelled as her friend collapsed. She had let go of Lily leaning over the railing to look closer at her friend. She had started to shake with anger. "They cheated, Flare didn't have time or power to counter that spell." Lily touched her arm lightly.

"We know that Levy. We'll get them back for this." Levy looked over at Bisca who was still holding Asuka close to her chest. First they went after Wendy and Carl's and then after Asuka to try and get to them and then they had someone else dispel Lucy's magic.

"Yeah you're right, Lily." Levy looked at the exceed with determination. "We'll get them back and then some for this." Levy left the guild box to go check on Lucy but when she got to the infirmary Lucy was already gone.

"Miss Porlyusica, where did Lucy go?" Levy asked tentatively.

"She's fine, her feet weren't as badly injured as it looked. She's gone to shower, I think it would be best if she was left alone for the time being." The older woman said in a tone that brooked no argument, Levy nodded.

"Well can you tell her I stopped by?" Porlyusica grunted as she went back to tending Wendy and Carla. By the time Levy returned to the box the second fight was over Ren from Blue Pegasus had beat Arana Web of Mermaid Heel. The third fight was between Sabertooth and Quatro Cerberus, it was a sweep the lightning mage Olga whipped the floor with Warcry like it was nothing. Which the last fight of the day would be between Fairy Tail B and Lamia Scale. Levy watched intently as the wizard saint Jura and "Mystogan" walk out onto the arena floor. Levy watched amazed as Jellal imitated Mystogan's style of magic but it was nothing compared to Jura. That was until he started using his magic, Heavenly Body Magic. It was awe inspiring that was until Jellal made a complete fool of himself laughing himself into submission. The crowd roared with laughter at Fairy Tail. They were dead last,

"This is a disaster." Levy said disheartened. The guild made their way back to the Honey Bone Inn to lick their wounds and drink until they forgot the humiliation of the days events. Levy sat with Droy and Jet nursing an ale thinking about the days less than stellar performance.

"Tomorrow I'm gonna fire up that scoreboard!" Natsu yelled. "I'm competing in tomorrow's event no matter what!"

"If Salamanders competing, I don't see why I shouldn't get in in the action." Gajeel said smirking from the bar.

"Has anyone seen Lucy or Gray?" Levy asked looking around the bar.

"Eh they be fine their probably just licking their wounds. Don't worry they be back later." Macao said reassuringly. Juvia began to panic that Lucy was seducing Gray just as Gray and Lucy walked into the bar.

"Hey Lu how are you feeling." Levy asked.

"A lot better." She said with a smile. "I'm ready to go kick some Raven Tail butt!" Levy smiled at her friend as the guild started to drink more heavily, laughing and cheering if anyone had said they were in last place you wouldn't have believed it. Natsu threw Max to the ground in a divisive KO.

"No bad kid want to try your luck against me." Gajeel said while cracking his knuckles.

"Knock it off you two. If there are any damages we'll be footing the repair bill." Laxus said casually. Gajeel turned on him smirking,

"Aww is someone trying to impress Ganddad with their good guy act?" Gajeel quipped as he patted Laxus on the head. Levy ran up grabbed Gajeel around the waist and tried to pull him away.

"Are you trying to get fried!" Levy shouted having no effect on Gajeel at all.

"Hey no one insults Laxus when the Thunder Legion is present." Freid yelled he's cheeks were flushed from the alcohol. "Thunder Legion assemble!" But Bixlow and Evergreen had both been drunk under the table by Cana.

"I have no interest in fighting you right now Gajeel." Laxus said cooly. "After the games though we can go toe to toe." That seemed to satisfy Gajeel, Levy released his waist from her grip. She was shaking her head as she walked back to Jet and Droy.

"What is it, Shrimp?" Gajeel asked she turned and looked at him.

"I don't think it's wise for you to pick fights with your teammates and equally stupid is for you and Natsu to decide now that your going to compete tomorrow without having a clue what the game will be." Levy's eyes were a mix of concern and exasperation. Gajeel shrugged,

"Whatever it is Salamander and I can handle it." 'Of course he thinks he can.' Levy thought as she walked back to her table. Just then a large hand grabbed the tie of her dress picking her up.

"Aww come on, short stuff don't be like that." Gajeel said holding her up with ease. Levy felt herself going red at the nickname.

"Will you stop calling me those ridiculous names!" Levy huffed looking back over her shoulder at him.

"Nope, I like seeing you get flustered." He added with a wink and smirk then dropped her to the ground. Levy was even redder than before. She stormed off back to her table flushing madly. 'He has no idea how I feel about him.' Levy thought hautly. He was the one person who could get under her skin, with his smirks and nicknames. She looked over her shoulder to see Gajeel returning to his spot at the bar with Lily who was shaking his head.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Day two's competition was the most humiliating event of Gajeel's life. He had motion sickness and that was putting it lightly. It had taken every ounce of strength to keep himself from vomiting in the middle of the race. Once it was over Natsu had been carted off to the infirmary but Gajeel still had some of his pride left and walked off the field under his own power. Though he had only made it about twenty feet into the hall under the stadium before collapsing against on wall head between his knees breathing hard. His stomach felt like it wanted to rip itself out of his body, Gajeel focused on his breathing trying to settle his stomach down. He heard hurried footsteps coming towards him. Gajeel cracked his eye open to see Levy and Lily rushing towards him huge smiles on their faces.

"Gajeel you were fantastic." Levy said landing on her knees next to him.

"Indeed, well done." Lily said with a smile. Gajeel only nodded to afraid to open his mouth.

"You don't look good maybe we should take you to see Porlyusica." Levy said her voice full of concern. Gajeel hated the fact that she was seeing him like this, so weak and vulnerable. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"No, I'll be fine, plus," he added smirking, " I have to show up Salamander some way." Levy shook her head.

"You big lug." She then reached out and gently pressed her hand to his forehead. Her touch was cool and brought the dragon slayer releaf he needed. "You don't feel to clammy so that's good." Levy said pulling her hand away.

"Don't." Gajeel said, he was still too sick to care about the pleading edge in his voice. "It feels nice." Levy looked at him slightly shocked but gently returned her hand cupping his jaw delicately. Gajeel leaned into her touch, what was it about her that made him act like this? After several long moments so silence Lily coughed. Levy jerked her hand away and Gajeel glared daggers at his cat.

"If you're feeling up to it I believe the second battle is about to begin." Gajeel looked back at the Levy the moment was over but he couldn't help but notice light pink blush across her cheeks. It was more delicate and sweet then the flame red she had turned in the bar.

"Yeah let's go. They might pick me." Gajeel said heaving himself off the ground. "Well thanks shorty." Gajeel ruffled her hair and headed out to the Team B box. The second fight was an insane one Elfman vs Bacchus. And the match was for more than just points, Bacchus had wagered that if he won he would have Mira and Lisanna for a night. In return if Elfman won Quatro Cerberus would become Quatro Puppy. Gajeel looked at Mira who looked surprisingly calm and across the stadium to Lisanna who showed a more appropriate level of panic but in the end Elfman prevailed, taking one hell of a beating in the process. Both men had to be taken to the infirmary after the match.

The next battle was to be between Mirajane and Jenny of Blue Pegasus. The two women walked onto the field and had brief conversation. Then to wild cheers from the audience the girls transformed and appeared in their bikinis taking on extremely provocative modeling poses. Gajeel let out a groan.

"What are you not going to enjoy the view?" Laxus teased.

"No, I just want to see Mira fight for once in my life." Gajeel grumbled. Laxus laughed at him.

"Just pray you never have to fight her." Then to everyone's surprise a voice rang out across the arena,

"Those two aren't the only guild with beautiful chicas!" And the girls of Mermaid's Heel landed in the arena sporting bikinis as well. After that the flood gates opened and Lamia Scales pink haired cousins joined the match along with all the Fairy Tail lady's. Levy felt completely out of her element, she was surrounded by women who were in her mind without a doubt more beautiful than she was.

"But remember folks this is strictly a one on one battle. Only Jenny and Mirajane will be scoring points." The announcer's voice boomed. Levy huffed as she blushed raising her hands behind her head.

"Then why are we all demeaning ourselves like this." She half whined half growled to the girls around her.

"Oh come on it's fun and a nice change from fighting." Master Mavis said with a smile.

"Hey girls over here!" Mira called huddling the Fairy Tail girls around her. "Okay so I know most of you don't have experience as models so here are a few quick pointers. The key is to be confident and relaxed. Try to imagine what makes you feel that way and you'll do perfectly." She said with her bubbly smile. It was hard for Levy not to smile back at her. Okay what gave her confidence, her books, Levy's mind raced through ever book she had ever read with a sexy female character trying to remember how they acted and what they thought. She took a deep breath and posed throwing out her chest and tipping her hips so split in her skirt showed off her upper thigh. 'Just don't think about the crowd,' she told herself firmly, 'they don't matter you're doing this for your team.' The next few costumes weren't too terrible though Levy thought the school swim suit was a little creepy. The one that made her want to curl up in a very dark corner and die was the bondage gear. She outfit was nothing more than and black bra and panties, but instead if fabric to hold them up it was held together with silver chains. And on her feet were a pair of ridiculous black stiletto heels. 'Oh God!' All she wanted was for Laxus to strike her down then and there with a bolt of lightning. She posed the best she could her eyes glancing around the crowd, the crowd was going wild for the girls. Levy's eyes wandered to the Fairy Tail Team A box where Natsu, Gray and the other men looked on the verge of passing out then over to the Team B box. The men of Team B all looked stoic, if they were finding any pleasure in the display they were doing a very good job hiding it. Levy noticed Gajeel looking right at her, she mentally willed a hole to appear in the ground and swallow her up. They made eye contact and Gajeel smirked at her. Levy abruptly turned her back on him striking a new pose to hid her deepening blush. 'I can never look him in the eye again.' She moaned to herself in frustration. A half dozen more changes came and went before the announcer yelled out,

"How about a blushing bride challenge? So ladies grab a guy and squeeze into some wedding dresses!" Levy's dress was simple but elegant with a sweetheart neckline that was held up in a halter top strap, the dress hugged her form until flaring out at her hips into a ball gown. Most if the male wizards appeared on the field all in tuxedos and suits and started pairing off with the different girls. Jet and Droy were at her side in a second and began fighting over which one of them she would marry. Even after seven years they were still holding a candle for her. She looked over to see Gajeel laid out on the ground appearing to have zero interest in what was going on around him. Even though he to was in a suit.

"Aren't you going to pair up?" Lily asked as he held little Asuka's hand.

"No this is boring I'll probably just take a nap or something." Gajeel grumbled, Levy let out a heavy sigh as Jet and Droy looked at her in a mixture of shock and horror. Levy looked around at the other couples feeling more dejected. Jet and Droy had gone back to fighting over her as Levy looked down at her bouquet sadly picking at some of the petals. What she wouldn't have given to have it be Gajeel standing next to her. Levy felt her cheeks go red for what felt like the millionth time that day. She shook her head firmly trying to shake away the images that danced across her mind. The bell rang signaling the end of the round the wedding dress that Levy was wearing dissolved away into her normal clothes.

"How about another swimsuit round?" The announcer yelled to the crowd and to the horror of everyone in the crowd the master of Lamia Scale entered the arena wearing only a swimsuit to say the least the mood had been thoroughly killed. Levy laughed as she and the rest of the guild made there way back to their boxes. Mira won the match against Jenny by turning it into a real fight at the last minute. To say the least the Blue Pegasus wizard was no match for the She Devil

The final fight of the day was between Kagura of Mermaid Heel and Yukino of Sabertooth, at first it had seemed that Yukino would win without contest but Kagura ended up seizing a decisive victory. By the end of the Fairy Tail had climbed ever so slightly in the ranks, it was enough it was a beginning. When Gajeel returned to the Silver Lily one of Ivan's dolls was waiting for him, he groaned at the sight of the paper doll. It floated out of one of the windows, Laxus gave Gajeel a knowing look as he followed the doll down the back allies of Crocus.

"Ah little Gajeel." Ivan's voice issued from the shadows.

"Master Ivan." Gajeel said cooly. "If you wanted to meet you could have sent a normal letter instead of one of those damn dolls."

"You've been away for a long time Gajeel." Ivan continued cooly acting as if Gajeel hadn't spoken. He stepped from the shadows to face Gajeel. "And you have, it seems, to have gotten closer to Fairy Tail than you were told to."

"What are you talking about?" Gajeel returned with a growl.

"You and the little blue bird." A slightly mad voice issued from the shadows as the redhead from the first match appeared.

"Yes," Ivan purred, "little Levy, you seem awfully attached to her." The grin he gave Gajeel was laced with venom.

"Hmm, you two are dumber than you look." Gajeel said with a wicked grin. "Can you not see a bluff when it's looking them right in the face." Ivan's eyes flickered slightly at Gajeels words. "I cozied up to, what did you call her, Blue bird, if I can get her to stand me then I can earn all of their trust just as easily." Gajeel felt like a knife was twisting in his stomach at the words he spoke, Ivan's lip curled at the words.

"Good, I just want to make sure that you aren't getting distracted is all." Gajeel huffed at the words.

"Now if you don't mind I need to get back before your brat notices I'm gone." Gajeel turned and started to walk away.

"One last thing little Gajeel." Ivan called, Gajeel halted not looking back. "We will keep keeping as close eye on your little Blue bird. Slip up and she'll be the one who pays for it." Gajeel's fist clenched as he walked away. He didn't stop shaking untill he was almost back to the Silver Lily Inn. When he walked through the door, Laxus was on him in the second.

"What happened?"

"None of your business." Gajeel growled as he stalked up to the room that they shared for the next week. Laxus was hot on his heels once they entered the room Laxus slammed the door shut.

"What Happened, Gajeel? What the hell did my old man say!" Laxus almost yelled. Gajeel turned on him,

"He still wants me to be his little spy but he suspicious alright!" Gajeel yelled back. "We were gone for seven years! You don't think he's wondered where we were all that time? And now he..." Gajeel's fist clenched, shaking.

"What did he do." Laxus growled.  
"None of your fucking business!" Gajeel yelled, then quick as his lightning, Laxus had Gajeel pinned to the wall.

"What the hell did my old man say to get you like this."

"He threatened Levy!" Gajeel threw Laxus's hands off of him. Gajeel ran his fingers through his hair pulling it sharply. "I've gotten too close to her, now he's using her against me."

"That bastard." Laxus growled lightning cracked around him. "He's known Levy since she was a baby and he has the balls the threaten her!" Gajeel didn't speak, all he could do to keep his anger under control. "We have to tell Makarov." Gajeel nodded.

"I'm not letting her out of my sight for the rest of these games." Gajeel said firmly.

"Do whatever you think you need to I'm going to tell the old man." Lighting sparked around Laxus as he made his way out of the room. Lily floated in as Laxus looking between the two slayers.

"What is going on?" Lily asked, as Gajeel climbed up preparing to jump out the window. "Does this have to do with that job you can't tell me about?" Gajeel leapt from the window onto an adjacent roof.

"Yes." He growled when the cat followed him. Gajeel moved across the rooftops quiet as a shadow.

"She's in trouble isn't she." Lily said floating along next to him.

"What the hell are you talking about cat." Gajeel growled as he moved closer to the Honey Bone Inn.

"It's Levy, isn't it. She's the only one that could get you riled up like this." Gajeel stopped looking down into the bar where he saw Levy sitting with her cheerleaders.

"Someone's threatened her. That's all you need to know." Gajeel growled as he watched her.

"Fine then we take it in shifts, you still need to keep your strength up for the games." Lily said firmly, "I'll be back in four hours." Lily floated away from Gajeel back towards their inn. He was thankful that Lily had been in the military in Edolas. It meant he knew when to follow orders and the importance of need to know information. Gajeel sat brooding over Ivan's words. He could admit that he cared about Levy, but he wouldn't make a move towards her he didn't deserve her and she sure as hell deserved better than him. His mind wandered back to that afternoons event watching her pose in front of an arena of whooping men had made his blood boil. He didn't want anyone else to see her like that. She stayed in the bar for another hour before she headed up to her room. He watched quietly as she turned on a lamp near her bed and began to change. Gajeel looked away feeling the blood rushing to his cheeks and feeling as sleazy as a peeping Tom. A part of him whispered to just take a little peek. It wouldn't hurt anyone she would never know. But, Gajeel quickly beat down the urge. He looked back to see she had changed into a pair of shorts and a oversized t-shirt. Levy walked to her window and opened it. Gajeel groaned at this. It

was as if she was inviting trouble in. She turned off the light and got into bed and for next three hours nothing happened. Lily returned so Gajeel could get some sleep. As he walked away from his perch Gajeel couldn't help but feel anxious. He knew Lily wouldn't let anything bad happen to her but not being there himself still bothered him.


End file.
